Captive Hearts
by Hailey Egan Ambrose
Summary: AU.Prince Theodore never wanted to rule his kingdom.That was what his brother was to do.But with Prince Michael's death Theodore was next in line.To secure their throne,his father arranges a marriage for him.Can he learn to rule and learn to love her?
1. Chapter 1

This is a rewrite of a story I wrote last year. This has been on my mind for a while and I decided to rewrite it to make it better I hope. I hope you like it. I'm going to be changing alot in this one. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my OCs. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is to be taken that way. It is fiction.

Summary:Prince Theodore never wanted to rule the kingdom. That was what his brother was to with the death of Prince Michael, Theodore is next in secure their throne, his father arranges a marriage to Princess Katarina of a nearby kingdom. Katarina is in love with her knight and wants to marry for love. Theodore has never been in love. Can he learn to rule his kingdom as well as learn to love her?

Pairing:DiBiase/OC,Cena/OC,Randy/Maryse and others.

* * *

><p>Prince Theodore stood with his father, the King and his mother, the Queen, by his brother's bedside. Prince Michael had gotten the sweating sickness and there was no hope for him. The healer said he would be dead in a matter of hours. As the eldest son, Prince Michael was first in line for the throne for the Land of Timberland. The house of DiBiase had reigned over Timberland for the last two centuries.<p>

"The prince has only a few minutes." The healer said to them.

"My son, my eldest." King Theodore said kneeling by his son's bedside.

Queen Mary was inconsolable by her second son. She did not know if she could take another loss. She had given birth to five sons which only two survived, Michael and Theodore. Brett, Henry and Philip were all stillborn.

"Father." Prince Michael said softly.

"My son. May you rest in peace." The king quickly left. He couldn't watch his son's final breath.

Queen Mary followed leaving only Prince Theodore and the healer there when the prince took his final breath. Theodore knew he was now first in line for the throne of Timberland. It was not something he wanted. The only thing he wanted was his beloved brother back. Since they were young, they were close, doing everything together. It devastated Theodore to be without his brother now. He also knew that his father would be grooming him to take over.

Once the prince was dead and laid to rest. The king's council met to discuss the throne and the rumors of the war.

"Your Majesty, the rumors are coming about the coming war with Northland." Drew of the house of McIntyre, the Duke of Courtlin, said as the council met.

"I have heard the rumors. What does the council think I should do?"

"You must secure the throne." Cardinal Theodore Long replied. "If something happens to you on the battleground, Prince Theodore will take over."

"Yes, I am aware of this."

"Your Majesty, in order for Prince Theodore to take the throne, he must be married."

"I know this, Cardinal. What do you suggest?"

"A marriage between Prince Theodore and the Princess of Mertican. If we align with Mertican and the Emperor, our place is secure. Without a suitable marriage, the kingdom is weak."

"The Princess out ranks my son. She is not inferior to him."

"Your Majesty, aligning with Mertican is the best hope for the kingdom. The Princess is not in line for the throne. Prince Randal is and by marrying Prince Theodore, the Princess is set to rule with him. No other kingdom will contest us if we have the backing of the Emperor. I beg you, Your Majesty, please consider this."

"I have considered it. Make the necessary arrangements with the Emperor." The King quickly left and retired to his bed chamber. He would tell Theodore of the marriage later. Aligning with Mertican would secure the throne and make Timberland feared by all others.

"Your Majesty is in agreement." The Duke of Courtlin said to the Cardinal.

"Yes. I will need you to go to Mertican and speak with the Emperor."

"Do you believe that the Emperor will be open to this?"

"I do. I have been in talk with Cardinal Michaels. He assures me that the Emperor is willing to listen. He wants Mertican aligned with Timberland or Summerton before the coming war. The Emperor has already arranged the marriage of Prince Randal and Princess Maryse. If he agrees to Prince Theodore's marriage to the Princess it will make all three unstoppable. We have the upper hand on all other kingdoms and a marriage between Prince Theodore and the Princess of Mertican will let us keep it."

"I will leave immediately, your eminence." The Duke bowed taking the papers and leaving.

Cardinal Long knew that a contract between Timberland and Mertican was the only way to survive the coming war. Without the Emperor, Timberland might fall to Northland and that was what no one wanted. King Christopher of Northland was a cruel man. If he was to take over Timberland, the people would be raped, killed and would certainly starve. The Cardinal had to make sure the marriage was set before the war.

Prince Theodore watched as the Duke quickly left. He wondered what was so important that he had to leave immediately. He and the Duke had grown up together and were very close even though the Duke was older. He thought of him like a brother. Prince Michael had been groomed from birth to take over the throne. Prince Theodore was groomed to be his second. The Duke was third in line for the throne but had no desire to rule. He preferred to do battle on the field.

"Theodore, are you well?" Queen Mary said coming into the room.

"Yes, mother." Prince Theodore replied. "I am just thinking."

"About the coming war?" The queen took a seat on the chair.

"No. Of what might come after. I am not ready to rule."

"My son, you are royalty. You were born to rule. Your father will teach you everything you need. But hear me on this Theodore, never leave your people to suffer. Only by the people in the Kingdom, can you truly become a great ruler. Be fearless but kind. But ruthless but gentle."

"I understand that." Theodore knew what his mother was trying to say. She had been the daughter of a Duke who was cruel to his people and was resented by them. When she married his father, she knew she wanted to make sure her sons knew the right way to treat people.

"Your highness, His Majesty the King." The guard said announcing the arrival of his father.

"Wife, will you leave us please?"

"Of course, husband." The Queen quickly left the room. She knew the talks between him and the Prince were not for her to hear.

"Theodore, I have news for you."

"Yes, father?"

"I have sent the Duke to Mertican. He is talking to the Emperor." The King sat down in the chair.

"Why are you speaking with the Emperor?" Theodore did not know why his father would speak to the Emperor. They never really got along but the Emperor was the Sovereign Ruler of all the land and he was one to fear but one to speak with about any issue.

"I am arranging your marriage."

"What? Father, I am not ready for marriage." Theodore was shocked that his father was considering a marriage for him.

"Ready or not, you will be married before the coming war. I want to make sure that the throne is protected. If something happens to me, you can only take the throne if you are married."

"But can I not pick my own bride?"

"No. By marrying the Princess of Mertican, you will have more power. The Grand Duchess is a prime bride for anyone. Once you marry her and we align with the Emperor, our throne is secure."

"Father, please, I do not wish to marry someone I do not know."

"Theodore, there is no option. It is being arranged for you to marry the Princess." The King quickly left the room leaving his son no time to argue.

Theodore could not believe that he was to marry someone he had never met and someone he did not love. He had never been in love and now he feared he would never be. Once he was married to the Princess, he would be attached to her until death. He feared his chance for love would end the moment he married.

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

The Duke of Courtlin arrived at Beaverton Castle. He had traveled all night to get there. The King and Cardinal told him it was imperative that he arrived promptly. He was announced by the guards to the Emperor.

"Your Royal Majesty." The Duke bowed to the Emperor.

"Your Grace. What is it I can do for you?" Emperor Robert of Mertican asked. His family, The House of Orton, had been ruling Mertican for five centuries.

"I have a letter from King Theodore. He wishes to arrange a marriage between your daughter and his son."

"Why would I consider this?"

"The aligning of Timberland and Mertican would be beneficial to everyone. It would insure the security of your throne and our throne from King Christopher of Northland. We are powerful allies, Your Royal Majesty."

"I will talk this over with my council. Please accept a room here Your Grace."

"Thank you, Your Royal Majesty." The Duke bowed again and followed the servants out.

Emperor Robert looked then to his council and his only son, Grand Duke and Prince Randal.

"What do you think Randal? Is this a golden opportunity?" The Emperor was grooming his son to take over and by testing him on matters, it showed what kind of ruler Randal would be. His daughter was not in line for the throne as long as Randal was alive.

"It is. Father, if we align with Timberland, it will secure our win in the coming war. They have a powerful military just as we have. That plus the Summerton army will make us truly unstoppable."

"Cardinal Michaels, what is your opinion?"

"I think it is a golden opportunity. With the Princess helping to rule Timberland, it would make our position more powerful."

"Will the Prince allow the Princess to help him rule? I want the best for Katarina. She is the Grand Duchess and Princess. She outranks the Prince of Timberland. What kind of marriage can that be?"

"Your Royal Majesty, this is the marriage for Katarina. You wanted to align with Timberland and Summerton. Summerton has no Prince but Timberland does."

"Alright. We will make the marriage between Princess Katarina and Prince Theodore. Just as we have arranged the marriage of Prince Randal and Princess Maryse of Summerton. Tell the Duke he may leave tomorrow and bring the news to the King. We will arrange a party for the Prince and Princess to meet."

"It will be done, Your Royal Majesty." The Cardinal bowed and headed out to see the Duke. He was very happy that the Emperor saw that it was for the best that Prince Theodore and Princess Katarina be wed.

"Randal, do you agree with my ruling?" The Emperor turned to his son.

"Yes. It is for the best that Katarina marries the Prince. We need to be powerful for the coming war."

"Excellent. Now, would you like to tell your sister?"

"I think it would be better for you to tell her. She might resist if I tell her."

"Very well, go tell her I wish to see her."

Prince Randal quickly left and headed to his sister room. He knew she would be there reading or doing some needlepoint. He met her bodyguard, Sir Jonathan of Cena, standing guard outside the door.

"Sir, I wish to see my sister."

"Of course your highness." He knocked on the door and one of the princess's ladies answered. Once she saw it was the prince, she quickly announced it to the Princess.

"Brother, what brings you here?" Princess Katarina asked.

"Father would like to see you immediately."

"Of course." She quickly left with her brother and headed to the council room. It had to be important for her father to request her presence there.

"Prince Randal and Princess Katarina." The guard announced.

"Father, you wish to see me." Katarina curtsied to her father.

"Yes, daughter. I have exciting news for you."

"Yes."

"I have found you a suitable husband."

"A husband?"

"Yes, Katarina. I have met with the Duke of Courtlin and he has said that King Theodore of Timberland would like to have a marriage between you and his son, Prince Theodore."

"Why?"

"Katarina, you are not to question me. You will marry Prince Theodore. It is for your country. The aligning of us with Timberland will secure everything against Northland. You have no choice in the matter. You will marry Prince Theodore."

"Of course, father." Katarina curtsied and left. She knew what she wanted did not matter to her father.

She could not believe that her father was making her marry someone she had never met. She knew it was her duty to marry who her father chose but she wanted to choose who to marry and she wanted to marry for love not duty. But she knew she could not go against her father on this. She would marry the Prince and leave the person she loved behind. For she could never be with him. It was forbidden for a Princess to marry a Knight. Their love was hidden from everyone except her ladies and her brother. It had to stay hidden from her father for he would have the Knight killed if it were to come out. She had fallen in love with her knight the minute she met him.

_Flashback_

_Katarina walked into the throne room where her father had summoned her to. She knew he was going to introduce her to her new knight. Her previous one, Sir Jack of Swagger, had gotten married and chose not to be a knight anymore._

"_Princess Katarina." The guard announced._

"_You asked for me father." Katarina said as she was announced._

"_Yes. I want you to meet your new bodyguard, Sir Jonathan of Cena." The Emperor said pointing to the knight who stood nearby._

_Katarina turned to see where her father was pointing and she was speechless. He was the most handsome man she had seen beside her brother who she had always said was handsome. Which she said was what caused his big ego._

"_Your Highness." He said bowing to her. He was immediately taken by her blue eyes. They were the perfect color like the ocean._

"_Sir." She replied as she curtsied. _

"_Sir Jonathan, you will be responsible for my daughter. I know you know that how important she is. You will protect her with your life." The Emperor said to him._

"_I understand Your Royal Majesty."_

"_Excellent. Katarina, you may go. Sir Jonathan will be there in a few minutes."_

"_Of course." She said curtising and leaving the room._

That had been her first meeting with him and she immediately fell in love with him. Over the next year that he was her knight, they got closer and it was not long before he too was in love with her.

The Cardinal summoned the Duke to the council room. He needed to be told that the Emperor had agreed to the marriage and tell of the party to introduce the Prince and Princess to each other.

"Your Grace, His Royal Majesty would like to speak with you."

"Of course your eminence." The Duke followed the Cardinal to the council room.

"The Duke of Courtlin." The guard announced.

"Your Grace. I have thought about the proposal."

"Yes, Your Royal Majesty."

"Tell the King that the contract is a go. I invite him and the Prince to come here for us to sign and for the Prince to meet the Princess. Once that is done, we will have the wedding and our lands will be combined. And with God's grace, we will prevail over Northland."

"Thank you, Your Royal Majesty. I will leave tomorrow and tell the King." The Duke bowed and left the room.

He was glad that the Emperor chose to go with the King on the marriage. He was certain this would help Timberland in the war and secure the throne of the King. He knew that with Princess Katarina by his side, Theodore would grow to be a great ruler. The Princess would be loved by the people of Timberland and that would help Theodore be a great ruler. She would also give Timberland and Theodore a heir. For this was most important, the House of DiBiase, had to have an heir. Without a male heir, the throne would be easy prey for Northland if Theodore were to die and that could not happen.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning the Duke left for Timberland. Princess Katarina was still shocked that her father had made her this marriage. But she could never go against him. He was the Emperor and his decisions were iron clad. Katarina thought about that as she walked the garden. It was something that helped clear her mind. She loved to walk the garden that surrounded the castle.

"Katarina, are you well?" Prince Randal asked his sister as he joined her.

"Yes, I was just thinking." She and her brother were close. He was the person she confided in.

"What about?"

"The marriage to the Prince. Do you know much about him?"

"I know he is a good man. He was second in line for the throne until Prince Michael died."

"I am scared about the marriage."

"What are your fears?"

"I see father having his mistresses. I see you with the women of court. Is that what I have to look forward to? A husband who has other women."

"Katarina, you are not naïve as father thinks. You know rulers have lovers outside their marriages especially arranged marriages. And often it is because the wife is unable to give them the son they desire."

"But mother gave father a son. Why does he take lovers outside his marriage?"

"Their marriage was arranged so, they do not feel love for each other. They feel duty. Mother did her job by giving father a son and a daughter, heirs to the throne. That was what the marriage was about."

"Will it be like that for me? I want to marry for love."

"Katarina, I can not say if the prince will take others outside your marriage and you know you can not marry who you wish. But perhaps over time, the prince will grow to love you and you to him. It has been known to happen."

"I know that." She replied taking his arm as they walked. "I wish you were ruler sometimes. You could okay it for me to marry him."

"And you know I would but it is not possible now. Katarina, marry the Prince and leave him behind."

"Father is not going to let him come with me when I marry is he?"

"No, Sir Jonathan will stay here and prepare for the coming war."

"I love him Randal. I love him more than anything."

"Have you laid with him?" Randal asked stopping. "Katarina, please tell me the truth."

"No, well not like that."

"Then like what?"

"I am not comfortable having this talk with you." She said starting to walk off.

"Katarina, what do you mean you have laid with him but not like that?" He asked stopping her.

"I mean that sometimes we lay down together but have not joined."

"Alright, I just wanted to be sure." He was relieved that nothing had happened. It was considered a great virtue for a Princess to be untouched on her wedding night. It was one of the main points every King or future King wanted in a wife.

"Does father know?"

"I have not told him and from what I know, no one else has but I can't be sure Katarina. Sir Jonathan is the best swordsmen in the country. We will need him for the coming war with Northland. That is the only reason he is not coming with you. I do not think father knows. I am sorry Katarina. I am sorry that you have to leave him."

"I know. Thank you for always being here for me. If anyone else had found out, you know father would have killed him already."

"I know that. Katarina, leave him behind starting now. He is a knight and therefore can not marry you. Tell him now that what you had is over and you have to focus on the Prince."

"Yes, I will." She had no intention of telling him that. She loved him more than anything and even though she knew her brother was right but it did not change anything. She could not just leave him behind. "I will see him alone later today and tell him."

"Good. Now, I have to go. I must prepare with some of the knights." He kissed his sister on the head and walked out of the garden.

He headed to where the knights were. He kept thinking about Katarina. He knew she would have a hard time with the arranged marriage. She was a true romantic unlike him and she had fallen in love with the knight. If he were ruler, he would gladly make her happy and allow her to marry who she wanted but he knew his father would not allow her to do so. So like him, she was to marry someone she did not love so they would be powerful before the war. He knew his marriage to Princess Maryse was one of convenience. She was the princess of Summerton and they wanted to align with them for the coming war. He did not love the princess and what he knew of her, he was certain he never would. She was selfish and conceited. So, like his father and the rulers before him, he would take others outside their marriage.

The Duke arrived back at Huntington Castle. He knew everyone would be excited about the arrangement between Timberland and Mertican. He was announced immediately and entered the King's council room.

"Your Grace, what says the Emperor?" The King asked.

"He is in agreement. The marriage is arranged between Prince Theodore and Princess Katarina."

"Excellent. Once they are married, our throne is secure from Northland."

"Your majesty, the Emperor invites you, the Queen and Prince to Mertican for a party to sign the contract and to have the Prince and Princess meet."

"Very well, we will leave in four days time." The king quickly left the room and headed to tell Theodore this news.

Prince Theodore liked to walk the garden of the castle each day. He loved to see what nature had made. It was in these walks that his mind would become clear about uncertainties he felt. He was not ready for marriage but knew he had no choice. He had never met Princess Katarina but had been told she was a great beauty. He knew most rulers in an arranged marriage would take others outside the marriage. He had seen his father with his many mistresses over the years. It was not something he saw himself doing. He wanted to be faithful to his wife that he swore before God to keep. But he hoped to marry for love and not duty. Now that he was going to marry the Princess, he wondered if he could in fact stay true to himself.

"Theodore, I have great news." The King said walking up to his son.

"What news, father?"

"The Emperor has agreed to the marriage. We are to leave in four days times to go to Mertican. There the contract will be signed and you will meet your future bride."

"Yes, father."

"Theodore, I know you do not want this marriage but it is the right one. It will align us with Mertican and Summerton. I have it that Prince Randal of Mertican is marrying the Princess of Summerton. Once you marry Princess Katarina, the three will be aligned against Northland. Our throne and their thrones will be secure. Princess Katarina is a great beauty. You will not be disappointed."

"I understand the reason, father. So, I will marry the princess. I do not want Northland to have our throne."

"Excellent my son. Now, I must go and make the arrangement for our travel. Be well my son." The King quickly left.

Theodore knew that what was going to happen was for the kingdom. A kingdom he loved very much and one he wanted to protect. But his heart was heavy with the task at hand. Could he be with the princess for the sake of his kingdom and to produce an heir but stay true to himself?

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

After evening prayers with her mother, Katarina headed to her room. Her father and brother rarely prayed with them but her mother told her it was what princesses and future queens do. As she headed to her room, she knew this was the only time she would get to talk to Jonathan. During the day, her father often watched her and that meant she could not talk to Jonathan about anything but normal everyday stuff. Once she was in her room, she dismissed her ladies in waiting so, they could be alone.

Her room was decorated to her mother's satisfaction. It had the traditional canopy bed with burgundy bedding on it and the armoire where her clothes were and a vanity table. In the other room, she had a fireplace where two chairs were. She then had her desk by the window and the table in the middle of the room where her ladies in waiting would sit and do needlework during the day. She had another armoire for more clothes which were all pick out by her mother because she said a princess should wear certain things and another table by the window.

"Your Highness, you wanted to see me." John said walking in.

"You sound so official when you say that." She kidded him.

"I am supposed to be. You never know who is listening." He walked over to where she was. She looked so beautiful in the green dress that always brought out her blue eyes and blond hair.

"No one listens in here you know that."

"I figured you would want to talk now that your father is making you marry the Prince." He looked out the window where she stood.

"I do not want to marry him but I have no choice."

"I know, Katie." He was the only one who really called her that. Most everyone called her Katarina.

"Randal says that my father is not going to let you be my bodyguard when I marry the prince."

"He told me earlier today. He has commissions for me in the royal army. As soon as you are married, I am to go to the front lines."

"I do not want you to go. I want you to come with me." She hugged him tightly.

"I cannot do that Katie, you know that. I am a knight. It is my duty to protect you and your family. Even if that means serving on the front lines." He hugged her and gently rubbed her back.

"What is going to happen to us? We will be apart and I will be married to someone else." She pulled away to look at him.

"I do not know. Your duty will be to the prince once you are married. I knew this day would probably come. I guess I just hoped that Prince Randal would be the ruler soon. Everyone says your father is not well." He walked to the other side of the room.

"Do you regret that you love me?" Katarina was worried that he did now that she was to be married.

"No, I could never regret that. I just wish things were different. That I could marry you but we both know your father will not allow that. We can not elope because everyone knows who you are."

"I know that. Randal said we need to end this now and I should focus on the prince."

"He is right. Katie, if you are to try to make it work with the prince, we have to stop."

"My head knows that but my heart wants something different." She walked over to where he was. "Is there no way for us to be together?"

"Once you are married, I leave Mertican for the front lines. The odds are that I will not be back until things are settled. By then, we do not know what will be. No one knows how long the war will last if we go."

"I just do not understand why my father will not let you be my bodyguard once I am married. I will still need protection."

"Your father feels my services are better used to the front lines." He sat down at the chair by the window.

"He did not until now. He has always wanted you protecting me like your father did when I was younger." She took the seat beside him and taking his hand. His father had been one of the top knights in the country and assigned to protect Katarina and Randal when they were young. He was killed when a knight from Northland tried to kidnap Katarina when she was ten. The rumor was that King Christopher's father wanted to groom her to be the wife of Christopher.

"I know. But with war, he feels that I should be in the front lines and the prince's bodyguards will protect you."

"So, I guess this is it. I do not want this to be over."

"I know, I do not either but I see no way around this."

"I am afraid of marriage to the prince. I will be leaving my home and be with people I do not know. I have no idea what to expect."

"I know the prince is a good man. He is kind and gentle and will be good to you. You have nothing to fear from him and he will not let anyone else hurt you."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, he will protect you. Katie, it is time to end this. According to what I have heard you and prince will be married in the next two weeks." He got up from the chair and walked over to the window that looked over the garden. "This is for the good for the country. A country I love and I know you do to."

"I do love Mertican." She got up and walked over to where he was. "But I love you too and I can not imagine not being with you."

"I do love you Katie but it is best we leave things." He kissed her gently and started to walk away. He felt her grab his arm and pull him back.

"Please do not go yet." She could feel the tears in her eyes. "Stay with me tonight."

He looked at her and he could see the tears in her eyes. He was conflicted as to what to do. There was nothing he wanted more than to be with her but he knew if anyone found out, he would be put to death. He looked into her blue eyes and made the decision. He walked over to her and kissed her gently.

"I love you Katie." He said softly before kissing her again.

"I love you too." She said back. She took his hand and led him into her sleeping chamber.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked when once they were there. He did not want something to happen that she was not ready for.

"I am sure. I love you and I want to join with you." She whispered as she kissed him.

She pulled away and untied the strings on her bodice and then her skirt. Once she had she stood before him in just her chemise. He was speechless as to how beautiful she was. He began to remove his as well and was soon before her in his linen shorts.

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around her waist as the kiss deepened. They removed their remaining clothes and he slowly walked them over to her bed and gently laid her down on it. He laid down with her and moved to where he was over her.

"You know I would not hurt you right?" He said to her.

"I know." She replied as she pulled him down to her and kissed him.

He kissed her gently again. As he did, she felt the intrusion into her and the pain that came with it. She had never felt pain like it before. Her mother had told her when Katarina asked about joining that there would be some pain but would subside over time. He made his movements inside her gentle as to not hurt her too much. But the overwhelming sensation of being inside her made his movements harsher with her. Katarina felt the overwhelming sensation in her soul as he continued. She soon heard sounds coming from her that she never had heard before. The pain went away with time and soon all she felt was the pleasure of what was happening with him. It was pleasure that she had never experienced before.

His movements inside continued and soon both were moaning with pleasure. It was not long before he came inside her and his movements slowed down. He kissed her again and pulled out. He laid beside her and she moved to lay her head on his chest.

"That was the most amazing thing I have never experienced." She said as they laid there.

"I did not hurt you right?" He asked worried that he had.

"No, you did not." She whispered. She moved to look at him. "I love you."

"I love you so much Katie."

"Can you stay with me?" She asked him.

"Yes." He whispered before kissing her again.

She kissed him and held him tight and was soon asleep. As they laid there, he realized the seriousness of what happened. If anyone found out, they both could be put to death. While he did not think the Emperor would kill Katarina, he knew he would kill him. But as he looked at her sleeping, he knew it was a risk he was willing to take.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Three days later the castle was getting ready for the arrival of King Theodore and his family. Katarina knew she would be meeting the prince at this time. She was still nervous about what was to come but her mother had talked to her about what her duty would be as a wife. Prince Randal and Princess Maryse would be married a week after Katarina.

Prince Theodore was in awe when he and his family arrived at Beaverton Castle. It was twice the size of Huntington Castle. But it was fitting the Emperor who was known to show off his great wealth.

"Theodore, we are here." Queen Mary said as the carriage stopped. She could see that he was still uncertain. "Do not worry my son, the Princess is sweet natured and kind."

"You have met her?" Theodore asked before they got out of the carriage.

"Once when she was younger, she is a great beauty and very loving. I can not think of a better wife for you and mother of your children."

"My lady, let us go." The King said interrupting them. They stepped out of the carriage and where met by Cardinal Michaels.

"Your Majesty, welcome." The Cardinal bowed to them. "This must be your lovely wife, Your Majesty." He bowed again to her. "And this must be the Prince, Your Highness. The Emperor awaits."

They followed the Cardinal inside and were met by the court. They parted when they were announced.

"King Theodore of Timberland, Queen Mary and Prince Theodore." The guard said announcing them.

"Your Majesties." The Emperor said coming off this throne to greet them. "Welcome to Mertican. It is a pleasure to have you here. And your lovely wife, Milady and the Prince, Your Highness."

"Thank you for having us, Your Royal Majesty." King Theodore said kissing the cheeks of the Emperor.

"May I present my wife, Empress Karenina."

"Your Royal Majesty." The King bowed and kissed her hand.

"My son, Grand Duke and Prince Randal."

"Your grace." The King bowed to the young prince. "Will we be meeting the princess tonight?"

"Yes. I wanted Katarina to make a grand entrance fitting my daughter." Emperor clapped his hands to the guards.

The crowd parted and the musicians began playing a soft melody. Everyone bowed before the guard made the announcement.

"Grand Duchess and Princess Katarina." The guard announced as the young princess began walking through the crowd.

"Your Majesties." The princess said curtsying to the King and Queen. She turned to the prince and curtsied. "Your Highness."

"Your Highness." The prince bowed.

"Everyone, music let us dance." The Emperor said as the music for the Pavane Dance started.

"Your highness, do you dance?" Katarina asked the dark haired prince.

"Of course, milady." Theodore took her hand and they headed to the floor.

Everyone bowed to their partner and the dance soon started. The King and Emperor sat at the table enjoying the food as they watched the court dance including the prince and princess.

"It seems our children are getting along." The King said as they watched.

"Yes, it does. Tomorrow, the contract will be signed."

"Yes, Your Royal Majesty."

They continued to watch until the dance was over. Everyone bowed to their partner and headed to their respective table. Once everything was done, Katarina excused herself and headed to her room. Princesses and Ladies rarely stayed into the night as Empress Karenina constantly told her daughter.

"Did Your Highness enjoy herself?" Melina, one of her ladies in waiting asked as she helped the princess get undressed.

"It was lovely." Katarina replied putting on her nightgown.

"You will soon be married yes?" Mickie, another of her ladies, asked as she brushed the princess's hair.

"Yes, very soon." Katarina did enjoy the night dancing with the Prince and he was very handsome but she was still uncertain about the marriage.

She soon was in bed and her ladies to their chambers. Katarina as princess had four ladies in waiting. Mickie and Melina were ladies of the privy chamber and closest to Katarina. Michelle and Dena were merely Maids of Honour for her which meant they were not as close and the ones who waited on her more. Their fathers' were knights and that was the reason they were at court.

Katarina laid there and thought about things. Yes, the prince was handsome more handsome than she had thought but she still wondered could her heart grow to love him as it still belonged to Sir Jonathan. And she wondered if it always would.

Prince Theodore excused himself and headed to his chamber. He was glad that the first meeting was over. The princess was very beautiful as everyone had said and from what little time they were together, she seemed very sweet. But he was still not sure about the marriage. He knew it was for the good of both countries but he still wished he could marry for love. He wondered if the princess had ever been in love. Surely someone was beautiful as she was had to have many suitors. Would their marriage prove to be the wrong thing or could he grow to love her? Only time would tell on it.

Once the evening was over, Prince Randal quickly left the ballroom and headed to his room where he knew Lady Eve would be waiting. She was his latest mistress and new to court. She had been assigned as one of his mother's ladies in waiting. She was the daughter of one of the knights who protected his father. He hoped that he could have her be a lady to Princess Maryse once they were married. As he walked to his room, he thought about his sister. She was so confused over her duty and the love she had for Sir Jonathan. He and Jonathan had been friends since his father was once the protector of him and Katarina.

He wished that he could convince his father to let Katarina marry Jonathan but he knew if his father knew, he would have Jonathan killed and Katarina couldn't take that. As he walked into his room and found Lady Eve waiting, his thoughts about his sister were soon gone. He would be seeing Maryse the next day and wanted to release the tension he felt about that and Lady Eve would provide that. As with all the others, he felt nothing for her but lust. And that would continue once he was married and she was one of the ladies for Maryse.

The next morning after breakfast and morning prayers, Katarina headed to the garden to walk a little bit. Her ladies, Mickie, Melina, Dena and Michelle, accompanied her as did her bodyguard.

"Milady, are you well?" Mickie asked as they walked to the garden.

"I am fine." Katarina replied looking at Jonathan who walked in front of the group.

"Prince Theodore." The chamberlain said when the prince walked up.

"Your highness, would you walk with me?" Theodore asked her.

"Of course." She walked over and stood by him. They soon started walking.

"I wanted to talk to you alone and see what your feelings were about our marriage."

"I do not think my feelings matter. It has been made clear to me that I must marry you and have no say in the matter." Katarina said bluntly. "I am sorry. I should not have said that."

"It is fine. I asked for your view on the matter."

"What about you? What are your feelings?"

"I am not certain how to feel. I know it is my duty to marry who my father chooses. Our countries need to be strong for the war."

"Yes, I do know that. What is it that you expect from our marriage?"

"That I can not answer. I have never been married therefore I do not know what to expect. I guess to conceive an heir, hopefully a son, to carry on the name of DiBiase."

"That is all you want? A son."

"I always thought I would get the opportunity to marry for love. That was what I wanted however when my brother died, that choice was taken away. I know our marriage will benefit our countries and of course produce children as for what else, I can not say. What do you want of this marriage?"

"What I want, I can not have. This marriage will happen and I hope I can give you the son you desire."

"What is it that you want, Your Highness?" He stopped at the beginning of the garden.

"It does not matter. I do have something I wish to ask you and I hope you will tell the truth."

"You can ask me anything."

"Will you have others outside our marriage? I know that is how it is done. Therefore, I would like to know now so I can prepare myself to look the other way while you do."

"I hope not to have others outside this marriage however I can not say for certain. Most men who have others do so because they are not happy with their wives. Usually because the wife has failed to produce an heir or because they simple tire of their wives. Some marriages are based purely on the need for an heir therefore intimate relations with their wives are for that purpose. Once they have their heir, they feel no need for relations with their wives. I have seen my father and his mistresses. I know he does not love my mother. She has done her job and gave him heirs. Now, he has no use for her but as a symbol for my country."

"You answered my question. Thank you for being honest."

"I hope to always be honest with you. You will be my wife and you do out rank me."

"Yes, so I am told. Thank you for the walk, Your Highness." Katarina curtsied to him.

"It was my pleasure." He bowed to her and quickly walked away.

"Lady Mickie." Katarina said to her.

"Yes, Your Highness." Mickie asked.

"I wish to arrange a meeting between myself and Sir Jonathan. Will you make sure everything is set?"

"Of course, Your Highness." Mickie was the one along with Melina who helped arranged the meeting between Katarina and Jonathan.

Katarina walked over to her bodyguard to let him know that she was ready to return to her chambers. She also wanted to tell him to meet her.

"I am ready to go back, Sir." Katarina said to him. She knew that her father's other guards were watching.

"Of course, Your Highness." He bowed to her and escorted her back.

"Please come see me after evening prayers." She whispered as they walked back.

"Your Highness, I do not think I should." He thought back to the last time they met in secret when they laid together.

"Please."

"Of course, Your Highness." He could see in her eyes that she wanted to talk to him about something important and as much as he knew he should not be alone with her, he could not refuse her.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

The Emperor was meeting some of his advisors about the upcoming marriages of his children. He wanted to make sure that everything was ready and prepared.

"Your Royal Majesty, The King and The Queen have signed the contract now, it just needs yours and the Empress' signature." Cardinal Michaels said to him.

"Excellent. Count DiBiase, is everything prepared for The King and The Queen of Summerton?"

"Yes, Your Royal Majesty." James Ross, the Count of Despree, replied.

"Excellent. Count Rhodes, is everything ready for Sir Jonathan to go to the front lines?"

"Yes, Your Royal Majesty." Dusty Rhodes, the Count of Engeland, replied. "But I am not certain why you wish Sir Jonathan to the front. His family has always protected the House of Orton."

"I have been informed of a relationship between Sir Jonathan and the Princess. I do not want her marriage in jeopardy or any heirs questioned about paternity. Therefore once she is married to the Prince, she will have no contact with Sir Jonathan." The Emperor had been told of the relationship by one of his daughter's ladies. She was one of his mistresses and had told him one night when they shared his chamber.

"Surely nothing has happened with the Princess and Sir Jonathan?" Count Despree replied.

"No, I do not think there has been. My wife installed in our daughter the values about such things. But I will not take the chance once she is married and has joined with her husband. I believe once she joins with him, she will find that she wants to join with Sir Jonathan and that will not be allowed. He will go to the front the day before the wedding. And I hope that he is killed in battle and can not threaten my control over the kingdoms."

"Surely, Your Royal Majesty, does not wish for something to happen to Sir Jonathan?" Count Engeland asked.

"I do wish that. I will not allow anything to threaten my control over the kingdoms and my children. Sir Jonathan is a threat and I will not allow him to be her bodyguard once she is married. Her children must be the Prince's. I will not take the chance that Sir Jonathan might father one of them."

"Of course Your Royal Majesty." The Counts bowed to the Emperor and left.

"Your Royal Majesty, I feel that I should warn you the risk of having Sir Jonathan killed." Cardinal Michaels said to him.

"What risk might that be Cardinal?"

"The risk of your daughter. Once she receives word that Sir Jonathan has been killed, she will be devastated. Do you really want to cause her that pain?"

"I commend you on your words, Cardinal. But the decision is made, the generals on the front know to make sure that Sir Jonathan does not return. Once my daughter receives word, she will be devastated yes. But it will push her into the arms of the Prince. He will comfort her as she grieves."

"I understand your reason, Majesty but I feel it is a mistake."

"You have the right to your opinion but remember Cardinal, I am the Emperor and my decisions are iron clad."

"Of course." The Cardinal bowed and left the Emperor.

As he headed to his chambers to meet his mistress, The Emperor thought about the Cardinal's words. Yes, Katarina would be devastated and may blame him but in the end it would be worth it.

"Your Majesty." Michelle curtsied as the Emperor entered his chambers.

"Lady Michelle. Your information was most useful to me. I commend you on helping me." The Emperor walked over to her. "Now, I will repay you."

Michelle laughed as she was with the Emperor. She did not know when she was assigned to the Princess all the information she would gather. Once she found out about the Princess and Sir Jonathan, she wanted Sir Jonathan. She thought that taking him away from someone who was born into royalty would be the ultimate hurt for the Princess. From the time she was born, she had been jealous of the Princess.

She was made as a child to be the Princess's playmate. It was something she loathed. She wanted the Princess to hurt. But Sir Jonathan had turned her down numerous times and failed to fall for her seduction. So, she had made herself available to the Emperor and once she had his attention, she made sure she told him about the Princess and Sir Jonathan. She wanted Sir Jonathan to pay for turning her down. If she played things properly, she could be the next Empress. Once she figured out how to get rid of the current one. That would be her ultimate goal.

"Your Royal Majesty, I feel I need to tell you something." Lady Michelle said once they had laid together.

"What might that be?" He asked his mistress.

"The Princess and Sir Jonathan spend the night together a few days ago."

"What did they do?" He asked with some anger at the thought.

"I believe they have laid together. In fact I know so."

"Tell me how you know." He held his anger that the thought that his daughter had laid with Sir Jonathan. That was not supposed to be.

"As you know Lady Mickie and Lady Melina are your daughter's ladies who are the closest to her."

"Yes I know this."

"Lady Melina got sick that night and had to lie down. Lady Mickie helped her to her room. Lady Dena and I were outside the princess' bed chamber. We heard her and Sir Jonathan inside. Your Royal Majesty, I know what that sounds like and it was the noises I heard from within."

"Thank you for this information. It is most useful." He got up and got dressed. "You should get dressed and get back."

"Yes Your Royal Majesty." She said getting dressed. She knew she had done what she wanted. Sir Jonathan would be put to death for lying with the princess and hopefully Katarina would be sent away.

At dinner that night, The Emperor was in a particular bad mood. He watched Katarina and then her bodyguard. He had to know if what Lady Michelle said was true. He had told one of his bodyguards that he wanted Lady Dena to come and see him after dinner. She would tell him the truth.

Once dinner was over, the ladies attended evening prayers while the men talked. The Emperor was waiting in the living chamber for Lady Dena. When she arrived she curtsied to him.

"You asked for me Your Royal Majesty." Lady Dena said.

"Yes. I have come to hear that the Princess might have had some inappropriate relations with Sir Jonathan. Do you know anything about that?"

"No, Your Royal Majesty. I do not."

"Are you sure? I have knowledge that you stood outside her bed chamber while she and Sir Jonathan committed these acts."

"Your Royal Majesty, I assure you I do not know anything about inappropriate relations between the Princess and Sir Jonathan." Lady Dena knew that you never betray the lady you are assigned to.

"Thank you, Lady Dena." He had to wonder who the liar was Lady Michelle or Lady Dena.

"You are welcome Your Royal Majesty." She curtsied and walked out.

He decided to trust his daughter for now. Lady Michelle was his mistress and he knew she only wanted to improve her station. It was possible that she lied about what she heard to do just that. But if any other evidence came to pass about his daughter and Sir Jonathan, he would put Sir Jonathan to death.

"Did you get everything set, Lady Mickie?" Katarina asked her lady.

"Yes. We will stand guard outside while you talk to Sir Jonathan. Milady, I thought I should warn you that Lady Michelle is one of your father mistresses now." Mickie replied helping Katarina change.

"How do you know that?" Katarina said knowing that Michelle would have never confided in her for fear of her father's wrath.

"I was only crossing by the room and I overheard his majesty." Mickie replied, casting her eyes to floor shamefully.

"She was my brother's mistress. What happen?" Katarina was shocked that Michelle was her father's now. She had been Randal's for months.

"Your brother has taken Lady Eve leaving Lady Michelle out."

"What if Lady Michelle tells my father? She knows about me and Sir Jonathan. Tell Lady Michelle I wish to speak with her."

"Of course." Mickie bowed and left the room to get Michelle.

"Do not worry Your Highness. I am sure Lady Michelle has told nothing." Melina replied brushing her hair.

"Lady Michelle." Mickie said coming in.

"Lady Michelle, I hear that you are now one of my father's mistresses."

"Yes, Milady. Your father asked for me." Michelle curtsied and hid her smile.

"Have you told him what I have told you in secret?"

"Of course not, Milady. I would never do that." Michelle was smiling inside at the fear from Katarina. Her fear that her beloved knight would be killed. Lady Michelle couldn't help but be pleased that the Emperor had come to her. She had thought herself above the petty life that she lived and entertained that by gaining the love of the prince and the Emperor that her station would be improved. However she had also been secretly jealous of Katarina.

"Thank you, Lady Michelle. You may go." Katarina was relieved that Michelle said nothing.

"Your Highness, Sir Jonathan." Melina announced.

"Thank you. Ladies, you are excused to your chambers."

They curtsied and quickly left the room. Katarina turned to John who was now by the window. She walked over to him.

"What did you want to see me about?" He asked her.

"I want to be with you again." She said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Katie, I do not think we should."

"Please. I will be married soon. I want to be with you."

"Katie, if your father found out, it would not be good."

"I know that but he will not find out. Do you not want to be with me?" She asked kissing him.

He felt his resolve leaving as she did. "I do want to be with you."

"Then be with me. We only have a little more time before I marry and you go to the front. I want that time to be spent together."

He looked into her blue eyes and kissed her. He knew the more they were together, the more chance they would be found out. But he loved her and he wanted nothing more than to be with her. They moved to her bed chamber and were soon in bed together.

"Katie, we have to be careful. " He said as they laid there.

"I know that. I have told no one."

"I have not told anyone either."

"Then let us not worry and enjoy this time together for it is short." She kissed him. "I love you and I wish we could be together."

"You have no idea how much I wish that Katie."

She smiled before kissing him and they were soon together again. He knew he had to be gone by dawn for her mother or father might make their rounds.

Prince Randal had come by to see his sister and knew pass ways to get past her ladies. He arrived in the sitting room and found it empty. He knew that he had not seen Sir Jonathan so he thought they were in the sitting room playing chess as they often did. He had just entered the sitting room when he heard noise from his sister's bed chamber. He quietly made his way over and carefully opened the door. He saw what he feared he would, Katarina with Sir Jonathan. He shut the door and made his way back to his room. He would discuss this with her in the morning.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Prince Randal found the Princess walking the garden. He knew it was time to talk to her about what he had seen.

"Prince Randal." The guard announced.

"I wish to speak with my sister alone." He said to her bodyguard and ladies.

"Yes, Your Highness." The ladies said curtsying and walking away.

"Sir." Prince Randal said to Sir Jonathan.

"Of course Your Highness." He bowed and headed to the edge of the garden as he was never to be far away from the Princess.

"What did you want to talk about?" Katarina asked him as they walked.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to risk your life?" He asked bluntly.

"What are you talking about, brother?" She asked confused.

"Kate, do not play dumb. I asked you if you had joined with Sir Jonathan and you told me no. Why did you lie to me?"

"I did not lie."

"I saw you last night." He said low so no one would hear him.

"What?" She asked shocked.

"I came to see you last night. I used the tunnels. I came into the sitting room and heard the noises from your bed chamber. I opened the door a little and I saw you. I saw you being with him. What were you thinking?"

"I did not lie to you when I said I had not laid with him like that. I had not yet."

"When did you?"

"A few days ago."

"Kate, what were you thinking? Do you not know of the risk?"

"I know the risk, I do." She said sitting on the bench nearby. "But I love him and I wanted to be with him. It is different for you. You can lay with anyone you wish and no one says anything. You can marry Princess Maryse and still have mistresses."

"Kate, I know you love him but a princess is supposed to be pure when they marry. This could ruin the alliance if it comes out. Not to mention that Sir Jonathan will be put to death." He saw the confusion in her eyes over everything. "Did he force you to be with him? Did he somehow make you?"

"No. It was my idea. He turned me down at first. I was the one who wanted to."

"Kate, you will be married soon. You can not continue this."

"I will not give him up yet. We only have a week before the wedding. What does it matter if I am with him?"

"Kate, the pass ways are accessible to father, mother, all the bodyguards, the servants. Do you want to take the risk that someone will come and see what I saw? Something I never thought I would see."

"What did you see?"

"I so do not want to have this conversation with you." He said getting up. "But let me say this, what I saw was not what I thought you would do. I figured my true romantic sister would be more him on top. That is not what I saw."

"Oh you only saw for a minute, I hope. Otherwise this is awkward."

"Only a minute and that is all I want to see. I do not want to see my little sister doing that and I want to stop this conversation."

"Wait, you will not tell right? Promise me, Randal."

"I would never tell. I will always protect you from everything." He said hugging her. "Just be careful. You never know who you can trust."

"I will. I promise."

"Good. I will leave you now." He quickly left and headed in the castle.

Once her brother had left, she joined her ladies and her bodyguard and headed back to the castle. Once she was there, she was summoned to the meeting room of her father.

"Daughter, please sit." The Emperor said when she entered.

"Yes father?" She asked as she sat down.

"I have spoken with King Theodore and we have agreed that you and Theodore will be married right away. In fact in a few days."

"You moved up the wedding?" She asked shocked.

"Yes." He said. He had requested the wedding moved up because he was afraid that what Lady Michelle said was true that his daughter had in fact laid with Sir Jonathan. He worried that his daughter might be pregnant and he wanted to make sure that it would seem that it was Prince Theodore's child if she was pregnant. "Katarina, you will marry the Prince in three days."

"Yes father." She said as she got up and left. She was shocked that he moved up the wedding.

Prince Theodore had been told that the wedding had been moved up and he would marry in three days. He knew he needed to get away and relax before that so he made arrangements to go to Monte Carro Castle. He arrived and headed in to her waiting.

"I was not sure you would come this time." He said as he walked over to her.

"I figured we would have this time and probably no more once we are married." Princess Maryse said before kissing him. "You to Katarina and me to Randal. Unless you want to find a way for us to continue."

"Maryse, you know I do not love you."

"I do not love you either. We come together because we need to. We both are unhappy that we must marry people we do not love and we will be unhappy in our marriages so why should not find comfort with each other."

"You do have a point. But how can we meet if you are in Beaverton Castle and I am in Hunting Castle."

"We will meet here every chance we can. I know Randal will come to visit Katarina and she will come to visit him. We can be together then also." She kissed him and then removed her dress. "You know you want me."

He did not say anything he just kissed her and they soon made their way over to the bed chamber of the castle. He and Princess Maryse had been seeing each other for months. It started at a party her parents threw that his family attended. She had caught his eye and she soon led him into a private room of her family castle. That one secret tryst began their secret affair.

He had not thought about continuing with her once she was married and he was too. He wanted to be only with his wife but Maryse brought up a good point. They both would be unhappy in their marriages so why not find the comfort in each other.

Please Reivew!


	8. Chapter 8

The next few days passed quickly and it was soon the day of the wedding. Katarina was nervous about being married especially to someone she had only met a week ago. But she had gotten to know the Prince during the last week and he was a kind man. As her ladies helped her get dressed, she thought about a night ago. It was the day before Sir Jonathan was to leave for the front lines and they were meeting in her chambers once evening prayers were done.

_Flashback_

"_Please be careful on the field." Katarina said as they were lying in her bed. The past few days were wonderful with him. She did not want to leave him or him leave her._

"_I will be. Nothing is going to happen." He said holding her close. He couldn't stay much longer for fear that her father or her mother would be by._

"_War is horrible and you have no idea what will happen. I am so afraid of losing you."_

"_Katie, you will never lose me. I am always with you." He got up from the bed and got dressed. _

_She watched him walked to the window in her bed chamber. She knew he was thinking about her wedding like she was. She did not want to marry the prince but she had no choice in the matter and she was reminded of that every day._

"_When I leave for the front, you must give your life to the prince. He is a good and kind man. He will take good care of you."_

"_I know that." Katarina got up and walked to where he was. "I am afraid but I will do my duty just as you will yours."_

"_I have enjoyed our time together and it is something I will always remember. I love you Katarina forever." He hugged her tightly and gently kissed her. "I must go. If your father catches me, he will kill me."_

"_I know. I love you forever no matter if I am married." She took out a charm her mother had given her for her to give to the person she loved. "I want you to have this and remember me."_

"_I could never forget you. I love you." He took the charm and quickly left. He knew he had to leave at first light._

"Your Highness, are you ready?" Lady Mickie asked her bringing her out of her memory.

"Yes." Katarina walked to the door of the room and headed to the chapel.

She was greeted by her father at the door. He smiled at his daughter and took her arm. She was dressed in a white ball gown complete with her crown. He walked her down the aisle to meet Prince Theodore. The Priest began the ceremony and they were soon married.

Once they were, the guests and everyone were treated to a dinner and dance held in the ballroom. Katarina and Theodore were seated in the center with their parents on each side. The Emperor was happy that his plans were coming together. Sir Jonathan was at the front lines and Katarina was married to the Prince. Now, once Randal was married, the alliances would be complete.

Katarina and Theodore had their dance and the dances with their parents. She smiled like she knew she was supposed to and pretended to be nervous about the wedding night. She knew that the servants were getting the room ready. Her father had planned for her and the Prince to be in the suite in the east wing. No one had been in that part of the castle for a while and no one else would be there but Katarina and Theodore. The reception was soon over and Katarina and Theodore were shown to the suite.

"Do not worry, Your Highness, it will be fine." Melina said as she helped Katarina into her nightgown.

"I am just a little nervous, Lady Melina." Katarina replied knowing she was to act like she was nervous.

"I was my first time too but it will be fine. You are married to a kind man, I do not think he would hurt you."

"I know that."

"Your Highness, everything will be okay."

"Lady Melina, I appreciate your words and I know this is what is supposed to happen. But my heart is confused with things, I do not love the Prince but I will do my duty as his wife."

"Everything will be fine."

"Prince Theodore." Lady Mickie announced.

"Thank, Lady Mickie." Katarina said to her. "You and Lady Melina can go."

Both bowed and quickly left the room. Michelle and Layla were already in their chambers. As Maids of Honour, they rarely helped Katarina get ready for bed. Katarina stood up and walked to where the Prince was. No matter what she couldn't seem to calm her nerves about joining with him. Her heart belonged to Sir Jonathan but she was also afraid he might know she was not pure.

"Are you well?" Prince Theodore asked her. He could tell that she was nervous.

"Yes, I am just nervous." She replied.

"You know, I will not hurt you intentionally."

"I know that."

He walked closer to her and gently took her hand in his. He gently kissed her much more than when they were pronounced as man and wife. He moved to remove her gown. He gently kissed her again and they soon moved to the bed. He could feel how nervous she was about this. He kissed her gently again. When he did, he entered her. She knew she was to pretend to be pure so she pretended to feel pain but she felt none. Her mind went to when she was Sir Jonathan. She wanted to be there again with him.

As Theodore lay next to her, he saw that she was not sure of what they had shared. For he knew she was inexperienced in the ways of love and he knew that this marriage was to conceive an heir. He thought about how much he had wanted his marriage and this to be with the person he loved.

Katarina felt Theodore's eyes on her as they laid there. She felt horrible for being with him because her heart was not with him and what they shared confused her because of her feelings. But she knew it was duty as his wife. And even though, she did not love him, she was his now.

The next three weeks passed quickly and everyone was preparing for war. Prince Randal had married Princess Maryse a week after Princess Katarina was married. The Emperor was ecstatic that everything was working like he wanted. Now all that was needed was the heirs from Katarina and Randal. He had promoted Lady Michelle to lady in waiting for the Empress and gave Lady Maria to the Princess. He also replaced Lady Dena as Randy had requested her to be with Princess Maryse. He gave Katarina Lady Eve. He wasn't going to let his best mistress go. While she wasn't his only one, she was the best at what she did. The Emperor had invited King Theodore and King Gerald to discuss the coming war.

"Now that we have aligned, I see no reason why we can not win against King Christopher." The Emperor said as they were in the council room.

"King Calenton has taught Christopher well. I hope you are not underestimating him." King Theodore replied.

"King Calenton was a disguising person. He tried to take my daughter and groom her to be Christopher's wife. I do not want to think what would have happened if he had succeeded."

"Your Royal Majesty, I fear that your hatred for King Calenton is clouding your judgment." King Gerald said.

"How dare you question me? I am the Emperor and over all the land."

"I was not questioning you, Your Royal Majesty. I was merely wondering."

"I am not letting anything cloud my judgment. We will win this war because we have aligned our armies and they out number King Christopher's."

"Of course Your Royal Majesty." King Gerald said.

"We will invade Northfant within the month." The Emperor said sitting back down. Everyone agreed with the Emperor. "Now, let us discuss our children and the sons that will follow."

"How can you be sure that sons will follow?" King Theodore asked. He wanted a grandson to carry on the DiBiase name but he knew that there were no guarantees in life.

"The Orton bloodline is full of males. Katarina is the only girl for three centuries and I blame my wife for that. As much as I love my daughter, I wanted all sons."

"I had all sons and only two survived infancy." King Theodore replied. "And then the sweating sickness started and I lost Michael. There are no guarantees in life, Your Royal Majesty."

"I know this but I know that sons will follow. Now, gentlemen, I have an appointment with someone I can not disappoint. Good day." The Emperor left and headed to his chambers.

The Kings followed and headed to their chambers. The Emperor had provided them with one of his mistresses and like the Emperor, both were meeting them for appointments.

Prince Randal hated his wife and the fact that he had to be with her to produce an heir. Although, he had managed to get Lady Dena as one of her ladies in waiting. Lady Dena was still just another in his line of mistresses but she provide to be the most fun.

"Your Highness, are you sure your wife does not care what you do?" Lady Dena asked as they were in his chamber.

"What I do is of no concern to her. She is merely to provide me with an heir and our marriage was to align our countries." Prince Randal replied.

"Oh." Dena could not imagine being married to someone she did not love or know.

"Dena, my wife is of no concern. My affairs are just that mine. If you having second thoughts about being my mistress, tell me now. There are plenty of others."

"No, Your Highness, I want this with you." Dena was not ready to go back to being a nobody. By being the Prince's mistress, she had some station and respect.

"Good. Then never mentioned my wife again." Randal kissed her and got up and dressed.

Lady Dena knew to be quiet. She did not want to anger him and have him replace her or have her killed for treason.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Princess Katarina was walking the garden of her new home with her ladies. She was glad to have Lady Maria now instead of Lady Michelle. She knew that Lady Michelle thought she was going to get her father's heart and be the new Empress. But Lady Michelle had no idea that The Emperor had no plans to divorce his wife. His marriage to the Empress aligned Mertican with Garren, one of the strongest allies that Mertican had.

"Your Highness, Prince Theodore." Lady Mickie said as the Prince walked up.

"Your Highness." Katarina said curtsying to him.

"Will you walk with me?" Prince Theodore asked the blond princess.

"Of course." Katarina took his arm and they began walking the garden.

"Are you well today?" Theodore asked as they walked.

"Yes." Katarina replied.

"Milady, I hope you will feel that this place and I am your home."

"I am starting to get use to things here and we are getting to know each other."

"I hope to come to you tonight, if that is okay with you?" Even though, he knew it was not up to her, he felt the need to ask. He was not like his father. He would not just take her without permission.

"It is fine, Your Highness." She knew her duty as his wife and everyone was already all about an heir.

"Then I will see you later." He bowed to her and walked away.

Katarina sighed as he walked away. She could not help but think of Sir Jonathan. She knew he was at the front guarding her country and getting ready if they were to go to war. She missed the time they spend together and she missed him. The Prince was a kind and gentle man and she was growing to like him more every day. He never raised his voice to her and he always asked for her permission to visit her. But she did not love him and she knew that she probably never would. She would grow fond of him and like him but she was certain that she would not love him.

Prince Theodore walked into the library after a meeting with his father and the Emperor. There was word that King Christopher was getting ready to attack and everyone needed to be ready. The Emperor also was disappointed that he and Katarina had yet to conceive a child. Prince Randal and Princess Maryse had yet to also. Theodore knew that a child was important to make sure that King Christopher could not get the throne of any country. His father had talked to him about taking a mistress. He was considering it but then he knew that he and Princess Maryse were seeing each other in secret. Theodore walked over to the desk in the library and saw something on it. He did not recognize it. He picked it up and started reading.

'_Today my father told me that I am to marry Prince Theodore of Timberland. I quickly agreed because I knew it was not my choice. I could not go against my father. After he told me, I thought about Sir Jonathan and how much I loved him. How I wish my brother was ruler now. He would okay it for me to marry him. My father has strict rules about that. He feels it is not appropriate for a Princess to marry a knight and therefore would never agree to it. My brother and my ladies are the only ones who know about me and Sir Jonathan. If my father found out, he would have him killed and have me sent away. While I am more than willing to risk my life, I will not risk his. So, we enjoy the time we spend together after my father and mother have gone to bed. _

_Sir Jonathan and I are meeting tonight like always. I have thought about everything and I want to give him my virginity. I love him so much and he is who I want to be my first. I have always said that I would only give it to my husband but I want to give it to the man I love and that is Sir Jonathan._

Prince Theodore knew he should not but he read on because he wanted to know more about his wife. It told of her love for the knight and that she had in fact joined with him before they were married. He knew that this was grounds for divorce but he was not going to do that. He thought to his affair with Princess Maryse. Princess Katarina was more powerful than he was because she was the daughter of the Emperor. If the truth about him and Princess Maryse came out, both would be put to death and Katarina would rule his kingdom. He chose to ignore what he read about Katarina and her knight. He would tell no one that she was not pure when they married.

He also could not help but wonder what having that kind of love would be like. The words she used to describe how much she loved him. How amazing having that kind of love would be. He left the journal on the desk and walked out.

Princess Katarina looked all over for her journal and could not find it. Lady Mickie went to the library to look for the Princess. She found the journal and returned it to her. Once Katarina had it and was ready for bed, her ladies retired to their chambers. The Prince had asked if he could see her that night and she said yes. She knew there was no need to refuse, he could take her if he wanted to. But he never did and she was grateful for that.

"Your Highness." Prince Theodore said entering her chamber.

"Your Grace." Katarina curtsied.

He walked to her and kissed her. They were soon in the bed together. Afterwards, Theodore thought if he should ask her about the knight but he decided not to at first but he wanted to know.

"Your Highness, is something wrong?" Katarina asked him as they laid there.

"I wanted to ask you something and I hope you will be truthful with me."

"Of course, Your Highness."

"Have you ever been in love before? I know our marriage is not of love but duty. I just have been curious if you have ever been in love."

"I have."

"Can I ask about it?"

"I was in love with someone but our relationship was forbidden so, we can not be together. I have dealt with it."

"I am sorry that you can not be with whom you chose."

"It is not your fault. It is how is. I am a Princess and therefore I can not marry who I chose. And I know you feel the same way."

"I have never been in love. I would like to know what that feels like. But I am foremost a Prince and swore to my duty much like you are."

"I hope I have not offended you with my honesty." She had seen her father abuse her mother if he was unhappy with her.

"No. You have not. I will not be like some who hit or abuse if you say something I do not like or something like that. I asked for your honesty and you gave it to me. Is it okay with you if I stay with you tonight?"

"It is fine, Your Highness."

She was grateful that he always asked before anything. She knew he was not like most. He was kind and gentle. She wondered if her brother was right, would she grow to love the Prince? She knew if she did not grow to love him, she would respect him greatly. He would be a wonderful ruler one day and she was more than happy to be by his side when he would do so.

Theodore watched as Katarina slept peacefully. She was such a wonder sometimes. She was not like he thought she would be. He expected her to spoiled and selfish. But she was not like that. She was loving and caring like his mother told him she was. He began to wonder if he could love her. He already liked her very much and he had great respect for her. He knew she was in love with her knight but that made him respect her more. She had loved deeply but still married for duty. She was truly unlike anyone he had met.

He had watched her when they went into Timberland and saw the people's reaction to her. They were very taken with her and he had no doubt when he did take the throne that his rule would be great because of his people's love for the Princess.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

The weeks past and the war started slowly. The armies kept King Christopher out of their countries but took over one of the villages in his country. The Emperor and the Kings of Summerton, Timberland, and Garren had all went to the front lines and had arrived back safely. Prince Randy and Princess Maryse were expecting a child and it was cause for celebration all through Mertican and Summerton. Princess Katarina and Prince Theodore had yet to conceive a child much to her and his father's chagrin.

"Theodore, you must produce an heir. We can not let King Christopher see Timberland as weak." King Theodore said to his son as they were dining together in Timberland.

"Father, I have no doubt that I will have an heir but these things can not be rushed."

"Perhaps, I chose a wrong wife for you. I assumed that Princess Katarina would be able to produce you an heir."

"Father, it is not the Princess's fault. I know a child is in the near future for the Princess and I."

"I think you should give her a few more months to conceive your heir, if she does not, then you will find you a concubine. One which will carry your heir."

"Father, I will not have a concubine and this discussion is over." Theodore quickly left the table and headed to his room there. He had no doubt that an heir would follow soon.

Princess Katarina knew her father's displeasure that she and Prince Theodore had yet to conceive an heir. She had been certain that she would be with child alright. She believed that everything was God's plan and it was not in his plan yet for them to have a child.

"Your Highness, are you well?" Lady Mickie asked.

"Yes, I am well. I just was thinking." Princess Katarina replied as they walked the garden.

"About the Prince?" Lady Melina asked.

"Yes, about the Prince."

"Do you like him now?"

"I like him. He is a wonderful and caring man. I knew that when we were married. Over the last few months, I have grown to like him more. My only regret is that I have yet to conceive an heir. For which, I know everyone is anxious for us to."

"I am sure you will conceive an heir soon." Lady Mickie replied.

They continued to walk the garden. Princess Katarina knew that the Prince would be returning from Timberland. She had grown to like him over the last few months but her heart was still with Sir Jonathan. She thought about him as she walked the garden. She wondered about him and his safety. She was sure if Randal had heard anything, he would tell her for he knew of her feelings to him.

"Prince Theodore." The guard announced.

The Princess and her ladies curtsied for the Prince. He walked up to Katarina and bowed to her.

"Your Highness."

"Your Grace."

"Walk with me?"

"Of course."

Katarina took his arm and they began walking around the garden. It was the one thing they had in common.

"What did you want to discuss, Your Highness?" Katarina asked as they walked.

"The meeting with my father. The war is progressing like everyone had hope."

"That is wonderful for everyone, correct?"

"Yes. He and your father are most anxious for us to conceive a son as I am sure you know."

"Yes. I am very sorry that we have yet to conceive an heir for I know how important it is."

"I have no doubt that we will conceive an heir hopefully a son. For the reasons we have not, I can not say but know I do not blame you for that."

"But your father does. I would like nothing more than to give you the son you desire."

"I do not agree with my father and I will not take his advice. I believe we will conceive an heir when the time is right."

"What was your father's advice? If you wish to tell, you do not have too. I do not want to interfere in your personal business."

"My father's advice is of no concern for I will not take it. Your Highness, I would like to visit you this night if it is okay with you?"

"Of course, Your Highness."

"Then I will see you tonight." The Prince bowed to her and left the garden.

The Princess left the garden and headed into the castle for dinner. She was grateful that the Prince did not blame her for their inability to conceive an heir. After the meal she went into the chapel for evening prayers. She had known everyone displeasure with her inability to conceive. She hoped she would conceive that night. For an heir was most important, she knew that Randal had fulfilled his duty by conceiving a child even though as of now, no one knew if that child was a son. She kneeled in pray.

"Your gracious father, I hope you will hear my prayer. Keep my brother and family safe as the war is here. Please watch over them and keep them safe. Please watch over Sir Jonathan and keep him safe as well. Watch over the armies that keep us safe from others. And I pray to you that you will see in your wisdom for me to conceive the child that is so necessary. In the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit, amen."

She got up and headed her chambers. She knew that the Prince would be coming to visit her and she hoped that she would indeed conceive an heir.

"Milady, the Prince." Lady Mickie announced.

"Thank you. You may go." The ladies curtsied and headed to their chambers.

Katarina slowly made her way to the Prince who in turned kissed her gently as always. He led her over to the bed and removed her gown. As they proceeded to lay together, Katarina's thought were that she would conceive a child to please the Prince as well as her father and his. For she knew if she did not, it was possible that the alliance between the countries would break down or that her husband would chose a concubine. As much as he thought she knew nothing of his father's advice. She knew it was his advice that if she did not conceive an heir soon, he was to take a concubine.

The army of Mertican was camped not far from Prince Theodore's castle. They had been assigned to guard the landline between the Prince's castle and Timberland. It was this army that Sir Jonathan was assigned to. He knew he was close to Katarina and he could not resist seeing her for they had not seen each other in so long. His friend, Sir Adam of Copeland, agreed to help him leave camp. Once everything was in place, he headed toward the castle. He immediately went to the stables. He watched as servants came and went hoping one of the Princess's ladies would come. It wasn't long until Lady Mickie came out to the stables.

"Sir, what are you doing here?" Lady Mickie asked once she saw him.

"Please give this to the Princess." He handed her a note for the princess. "Please."

"Alright." Lady Mickie quickly headed to the princess's chambers. She knew how much the princess felt for him despite being married to the prince. She made sure that the princess was alone before she entered. "Your Highness, I have something for you."

"Yes, Lady Mickie?" The Princess asked taking the note from her. She read it to herself before looking to Lady Mickie. "He is here now?"

"Yes, Your Highness. He is in the stables."

"Why? How?" Katarina wasn't sure what she was trying to say.

"I do not know that, Your Highness."

"Can you and the others cover for me? I must see what he wants."

"Of course, Your Highness." The ladies curtsied to her before she left.

Katarina knew she probably should not go see him but she could not help herself. She wanted to see him and know he was okay. Lady Mickie accompanied her to make sure no one saw her. Katarina arrived at the stables.

"I was hoping that you would come." He said walking out from the shadows.

"You knew I would come." She replied walking over to him. She kissed him gently. "I have missed you."

"I have also." He kissed her back gently.

"How did you get away from the army? They have to know you are gone." She was worried he would be killed if he was discovered that he was gone.

"A friend is covering for me. I had to see you and make sure you were okay."

"I am okay. You were right. The prince is a kind man and would not hurt me."

"I am glad that you have someone like that. It makes me worry less."

"I worry more about you. You are so close to the front lines. I fear for your safety."

"Katie, you should not worry about that. I am fine."

"How long are you here for?"

"Only tonight. I have to be back by dawn. I just could not be this close and not see you."

"I want us to be together tonight. To spend this time together."

"I want that too. I came here for us to have some time together."

"Good."

They walked over to loft and climb up. It was the one place she knew they would be alone. She knew that Lady Mickie was on look out right outside while Lady Maria was on lookout in the hallway, Lady Eve was on lookout on the other side of the stable and Lady Layla was on lookout in her chamber.

"So, tell me about life here with the prince?" Sir Jonathan asked her as they sat there.

"It is fine. Much like my life before this with the exception that you are not here and I am married."

"Katie, I want to tell you that I think about you still. That is why I had to come. I needed to see you."

"I think about you also. I can not help but wish that you and I were together."

"I know. But this is how things are and it is not fair."

"We have tonight." She said taking his hand. "Let us not waste it."

She kissed him gently and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt him kiss her back passionately.

"Katie, I am not sure that is a good idea."

"I want to be with you and I know you want to be with me. We have this one night."

"Do you understand what that would mean? You would be unfaithful to your husband. I know that is not something you want."

"I want you. Please do not say no to me again. Be with me this night. You know it will be probably be the last time."

"I do not think it is the right thing to do."

"Why did you come here? If you did not want to be with me." She got up and walked to the window.

"I do want to be with you." He followed her to the window and stood behind her. "I just do not think it is a good idea. No matter how much I want to."

"I know the consequences of things. I am willing to risk them for us to be together." She turned to face him. "I love you and I want us to join together."

He looked into her beautiful blue eyes and gently kissed her. He had missed her so much and he wanted nothing more than to be with her again. To feel her skin against his and to have the intimate connection again. He slowly began to remove what she wore. He soon removed his as well. He kissed her gently and laid her back on the blanket. Once they were close, he entered her.

She knew that being with him now that she was married was wrong but she wanted nothing more than to be with him. She loved him so much. She felt the pleasure of being with him and soon all thoughts of right and wrong were gone. He had always been gentle with her and she loved the feel of him within her.

Afterwards as they laid there in each other's arms, neither wanted it to end.

"I love you." He whispered to her.

"I love you too." She said before kissing him.

Neither noticed someone watching them. Prince Theodore had taken a walk and ended up at the stables. He saw Lady Mickie out front and wondered what his wife's main lady in waiting was doing there. Once he entered the stables, he knew immediately. He watched and listened as Katarina and her knight talked to each other.

He heard each one say how much they loved each other. Then he watched as his wife and her knight joined together. He had known she had loved deeply with him and that she had joined with him before marriage. As he watched, he knew that if he wanted to, he could have her and the knight killed for adultery. But he wasn't sure he was going to do that. He had read her journal and knew of her feelings. He also knew that this would probably be the only time. So, he would forgive and forget this indiscretion purely for the reason that he knew she would not do it again with anyone. She loved her knight and he was the only one she would join with besides him. He knew the knight would be back at the front lines and odds were that he would not return. Katarina was his and as much as he hated that it sounded like she was a possession, it was the truth.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Prince Theodore quickly walked away after seeing the two. He didn't want to invade their privacy anymore than he had. He had not meant to watch what happened between them but he could not help himself. As he walked back to his chambers, he thought about what he had seen and heard. He didn't know why it hurt him like it did. He knew their marriage was for duty not love but seeing her with someone else hurt. But he wasn't going to make a big deal about or tell her that he knew.

After spending the night in the stable with Sir Jonathan, Katarina bid him farewell and went back to her chambers. Morning was coming soon and she did not want anyone to get in trouble. She arrived at her chambers and took a bath. She changed and headed down to breakfast. She had received a message that the prince wanted her to join him for breakfast.

"Princess Katarina." The guard announced to the prince.

"Princess." Prince Theodore said bowing to her.

"Your Highness." Katarina said curtsying.

She sat down and the servants served the breakfast. Katarina noticed that Theodore was quieter than usual and he seemed sad for some reason. She wondered what was wrong. She wanted to ask but knew she probably should not. But she was going to anyway.

"Is something wrong, Your Highness?" Katarina asked as they started to eat.

"No, everything is fine." He answered her.

"Alright." She went back to eating.

They continued the meal in silence and Katarina was not certain what was going on. He had never been this way with her. She wanted to know and knew the only way was to ask him again.

"Are you sure nothing is bothering you?" She asked again.

"What bothers me is your need to know. What I do is of no concern of yours. You are merely my wife not my equal. As my wife you are not to question me. Now, I am done with conversation and breakfast. Have a nice day." He got up and left the room.

Katarina was shocked because he had never spoken to her that way before. She finished her breakfast and went to her room. She and her ladies started their sewing for the day. As she did, Katarina thought to how the Prince was with her. Something was obviously wrong and she knew he would not discuss it with her.

After leaving the room, Theodore headed to meet with his advisors. They wanted to update him on the war. The meeting went well and he learned that the armies were getting ready to invade some of King Christopher's land and it was expected to be a blood battle. The generals expected the battle to be won by them but were certain casualties would follow for both sides.

After the meeting, he headed to the garden to walk like he did each day. He started toward it when he saw Katarina was already there. He decided to walk the garden later and headed to the library.

Katarina saw him walk back into the castle and was certain that she had done something to upset him. She thought back to the night before. Had he seen her and Sir Jonathan? She knew that Mickie had been guarding and said that no one came by but something she had done had upset the prince and she feared him for the first time in their marriage.

Are you well, Your Highness?" Lady Mickie asked her as they walked the garden. Normally the prince would walk the garden with the princess but he had chosen not to today.

"Yes, I am fine." Katarina replied to her.

"Your Highness, I have been your lady for a long time and I know when something is bothering you. You can talk to me."

"I am worried that I have angered the prince somehow and I fear what he might do."

"Your Highness, the prince has never laid a hand to you."

"I know that but up until now things have been fine. I know what a husband does if his wife angers him and I fear that is what is coming."

"What could you have done to anger him?"

"I do not know. Are you sure no one came by last night? If someone saw me and Sir Jonathan and told the prince, that would be the reason he would be angry."

"No one came by, Your Highness."

"If the prince knows what happened, then he is no doubt planning my execution for adultery as well as the execution of Sir Jonathan."

"Do you believe that the prince would have you killed?"

"Yes. It is how it is done and it could be the reason for his coldness to me. I fear he knows and it is just a matter of time before my execution. My father will do nothing to stop it. No one will be able too."

"You are taking this calmly, Your Highness. If the prince is in fact planning your death."

"I knew the risk of last night and I chose it anyway. I will take the consequences of it. Everyone must take the consequences of their actions. It is the right way. Blaming others is the coward's way and I will not be that. My actions are mine and I will take the punishment for them."

"I hope you are wrong, Your Highness." Lady Mickie said as they ended their walk.

"I hope I am too." Katarina walked to her chambers. She knew the prince would want to walk the garden like always and she would not be in his way.

Once he saw she was gone, he walked to the garden with his chief advisor, John of Morrison, the Duke of Linwood. He was the one that Theodore confided in.

"Something bothering you, Your Grace." The Duke asked.

"I need some advice. But you must promise to not tell anyone what I tell you." The Prince said to him as they walked.

"You know you can trust me."

"Last night, I went for walk and ended up at the stables."

"Yeah."

"I saw Lady Mickie outside the front door and wondered what she was doing there. So, I entered through the back. I found the Princess with someone else."

"Together?"

"Not at first, they were talking. Then they joined together."

"She committed adultery Your Grace. You can have her executed."

"I will not do that."

"Why? This is your chance to marry for love. She broke the vows."

"I read her journal and I know of her feelings to her knight. I heard them last night say them. I know the Princess. What happened was a onetime thing. She will not do it again. She is committed to our marriage and will not cheat with anyone else."

"So, you are going to forget this?"

"I am going to forget it and forgive it."

"Is that what advice you needed? It seems you know what you are going to do."

"I have been cold to her all day. This morning at breakfast, I told her what I did was no concern of hers. That she was merely my wife and not my equal. Then I did not walk with her this morning in the garden like we normally do. I know our marriage is for duty not love but I find myself hurt by what happened."

"I think you have feelings for her. Not love or anything but feelings. You like her and you are not sure what to do with those feelings. My advice is to start anew tomorrow morning. Let things lie today and talk to her in the morning."

"I think you are right but you know I am having an affair with Princess Maryse."

"I know that. But she is pregnant by Prince Randal." The Duke thought for a minute. "It is his child right?"

"I do not know. I think it could be mine but it is probably his."

"It is a strange situation. You just have to wait and see."

The Prince knew his friend was right about everything. He needed to be away from Princess Katarina today and sort out what happen and what he knew. He sent word with her ladies that he would not join her for supper or visit her that night but he gave no reason.

Lady Mickie told the Princess of the Prince's message. Katarina was more convinced that he knew and was planning her death. But what she told Mickie was true. She would not be a coward. She knew the risks of her actions and she would take the consequences.

The next few days were the same as the first one. The Prince did not see the Princess at all. He was trying to sort out why what happened had hurt him. He wondered if the Duke was right. Did he have feelings for her? As the days went on and he thought about it, he realized that he did have feelings for her and he was unsure about what to do with that. He knew she didn't feel the same. He debated about telling her he knew what happened. He finally decided to tell her and make sure it was understood that it would not happen again.

"Prince Theodore." Lady Mickie announced to her. All the ladies and the Princess curtsied to him.

"Leave us please." He said to her ladies. They quickly left the room leaving the Prince and Princess.

"I assume you want to talk to me about something private." Katarina said to him. She knew it was about what happened and she just had the feeling that he knew.

"Yes. I wanted to let you know that I saw you that night. When the knight, I presume, came to see you." He sat down the chair by the fireplace.

"I had a feeling that you did. So, what all did you see?" She sat in the other chair.

"I saw everything. I heard you tell him that you love him and I watched as you laid with him. Do you know I can have you executed for that?"

"Yes. I know that. I knew that when it happened. I am not stupid. I know exactly how things work. It is fine for a husband to have a mistress especially a prince or a king but it is a crime punishable by death if a woman, even a princess or queen, has a lover."

"I can not explain why the laws are like they are. I follow them. I find it hard to understand that you knew you could be put to the death and you did it anyway. Why?"

"I knew the consequences of my actions. But I love him and I was willing to risk it. I was willing to risk death to be with him one time and that was all it was and will be. You can kill me, I know it is the way it is. But leave him alone. He told me no, that it was not a good idea but I would not let it go. So what happen was all on me."

"You would die to keep him safe?" Theodore was shocked that she would.

"Yes, I would. Your Highness, you will do what you need to do and I understand that. I said I am willing to take the punishment and I am. Even if that means death."

"Katarina, I came here to tell you that I saw you and knew what happened between you and him. I will not have you or him executed like I know I can. But understand this, this is the only time I will look the other way. I do not want to risk the alliance between our countries. We have only been married a short time and dissolution of our marriage might void the alliance. I will not risk that with **the war. But I will not accept a wife who commits adultery. This is your only free pass. I know our** marriage is not based on love but it is a marriage none the less."

"I understand that and it will not happen again. He is gone to the front where my father wants him."

"Glad we understand each other. Good day, Katarina." He got up and walked out.

Katarina was relieved that he was not going to kill her or Jonathan. She was always a woman of her word and she did not want to be unfaithful to him but her heart was with Sir Jonathan and she knew that he was who she wanted. She had come to care for the Prince very much over the last few months. She did not want to be unfaithful to him but she loved Sir Jonathan more than anything.

After leaving the Princess's chambers, he went to his council room. He wanted to think about things. He thought about the conversation he just had with her. She was willing to die for her knight. What kind of love that must be. He had never been in love and it was surprising to him that she loved that deeply. He did not love Maryse. They were only having fun. He thought about Katarina as he looked out the window of the council room. He had realized his feelings for her. He wasn't sure he was in love with her but he had strong feelings for her.

"Your Grace, the Duke of Linwood." The guard announced.

"Your Highness." The Duke bowed to him.

"Your Grace." The Prince replied. "Please take a seat."

"Have you spoken with the Princess?" The Duke took a seat at the table.

"I have."

"What did you say?"

"I told her that I knew what happen between her and the knight. I told her I saw them together."

"What did she say?"

"She said she figured I did because of how I was acting. I told her I could have her and the knight executed. But that I would not do that. I told her I was giving her a free pass on this affair but that I would not look the other way again."

"Did she agree?"

"She did. I know Katarina. She is a woman of her word and I know she will not commit adultery again."

"So, you are going to forgive and forget?"

"Yes, I am going to forgive it. Do you think I am wrong?"

"No. I know you too well. We have been friends forever. You have very strong feelings for her and you want her. So, I think you are making the right decision. Theodore, you are not your father and hopefully, you never will be."

They continued to talk for a while before the Duke left and headed back to his castle. Once the Duke was gone, the Prince sent word for the Princess to join him for dinner that night.

"Your Highness." Katarina said curtsying to him as she entered.

"Milady." Theodore said bowing.

Once they were seated, the servants served their dinner and then took their place.

"Your Highness, I wanted to talk to you about a party for our families." Katarina said as they ate.

"Why?"

"I want us to show King Christopher that we are aligned and strong. I want my parents and yours here as well as my brother and his wife and her family. The alliance of Mertican, Timberland and Summerton all together."

"I think that is a great idea. Plan whatever you like."

"Thank you."

"I hope to visit you tonight. My father is very anxious for an heir."

"Of course."

They continued their meal in silence. Once it was over, they each headed to their chambers. Katarina wanted to read a little bit before the Prince would come visit her. She knew both families were anxious for an heir. Her brother and his wife were with child and it would be born soon. Katarina did not know why she and the Prince were not with child yet. She knew nothing was wrong but she knew all parties were anxious for an heir.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

A few weeks later, the party was a go. Everyone was coming for it. The Emperor and the others agreed that a party would show King Christopher that the alliance was strong and that he would lose the war. Everyone arrived and were soon having a good time. Katarina hoped that this would be a good thing.

"Katarina, this was a great idea." Prince Randal said to his sister.

"Thank you. So, how is your wife?" Katarina asked him.

"Fine. The baby should arrive in a few weeks. What about you? Any news on that front?"

"Not that I can confirm." She had felt sick recently and skip her monthly bleeding. Which made her think she was with child but she wouldn't know for a little while longer.

"So, you might be." He was happy if she was. Their father had been on her for a while now to have an heir. He tried to get him to back off but the Emperor would do what he wanted.

"I might be. I can not say for certain." Katarina wasn't sure how to feel yet. If she was with child, like she suspected she was, it would give the Emperor a reason to leave her alone. But she was uncertain if it was her husband's child. She wasn't sure about the timing of things but there was the chance, it was not.

"Katarina, what is wrong? You know you can talk to me about anything." Randal could tell something was on her mind.

"I want to tell you but I do not want everyone to hear."

"Let's take a walk."

Randal and Katarina headed to the balcony. They did not want anyone to hear. Randal wondered what was on his sister's mind.

"So, what is going on?"

"I might be. I can not say for certain." Katarina wasn't sure how to feel yet. If she was with child, like she suspected she was, it would give the Emperor a reason to leave her alone. But she was uncertain if it was her husband's child. She wasn't sure about the timing of things but there was the chance, it was not.

"Katarina, what is wrong? You know you can talk to me about anything." Randal could tell something was on her mind.

"I want to tell you but I do not want everyone to hear."

"Let's take a walk."

Randal and Katarina headed to the balcony. They did not want anyone to hear. Randal wondered what was on his sister's mind.

"So, what is going on?"

"I might be. I can not say for certain." Katarina wasn't sure how to feel yet. If she was with child, like she suspected she was, it would give the Emperor a reason to leave her alone. But she was uncertain if it was her husband's child. She wasn't sure about the timing of things but there was the chance, it was not.

"Katarina, what is wrong? You know you can talk to me about anything." Randal could tell something was on her mind.

"I want to tell you but I do not want everyone to hear."

"Let's take a walk."

Randal and Katarina headed to the balcony. They did not want anyone to hear. Randal wondered what was on his sister's mind.

"So, what is going on?"

"I might be. I can not say for certain." Katarina wasn't sure how to feel yet. If she was with child, like she suspected she was, it would give the Emperor a reason to leave her alone. But she was uncertain if it was her husband's child. She wasn't sure about the timing of things but there was the chance, it was not.

"Katarina, what is wrong? You know you can talk to me about anything." Randal could tell something was on her mind.

"I want to tell you but I do not want everyone to hear."

"Let's take a walk."

Randal and Katarina headed to the balcony. They did not want anyone to hear. Randal wondered what was on his sister's mind.

"So, what is going on?"

"A few weeks ago, Sir Jonathan came to see me. He sneaked away from the army and came to see me."

"Katarina, what did you do?" He had a feeling what his sister did but he wanted to hear it from her.

"You know what happened. The Prince saw us together."

"Kate. You can be put to death for that."

"I know. I told the Prince that I would take whatever punishment. He said he was not going to kill me or Jonathan. But that this was the only free pass I would get."

"Kate, that is good. I know you, you will not cheat again." He looked at her face. "Kate."

"I do not want to. But I love John and I always want to be with him." Katarina looked out at the land from the balcony. "But I know my duty is to Theodore. It is just things are complicated."

"Complicated how?" Randal asked.

"The fact that if I am with child, I can not be sure it is the Prince's. I am not sure about the timing but I was with both if the timing is what I think."

"I am so sorry, Kate. What are you going to do?"

"I am going to wait and see. If I am with child, then I will deal with things. The odds are it is the Prince's but there is a slight chance it is John's."

"Katarina, things will work out. Just wait and see. You might not be with child."

"Do you think I was wrong?"

"For being with John?"

"Yes."

"Katarina, I can not say it is wrong because I have mistresses outside my marriage. But it is different for me than you and I know you know that. I know how much you love John. Your feelings for him do not change overnight. But you know you should focus on your marriage."

"I plan to. I do not know what I would do without you. Thank you for listening." Katarina hugged her brother.

"You are welcome. You can always talk to me."

"One more thing, you will let me know if you hear anything about him, right?"

"Yes. I will tell you if I hear anything."

"Thank you."

Katarina and Randal headed back into the party. They noticed that their father was talking to the other kings. He was sharing the news of the war and the progress. Randal joined in and Katarina headed to where her mother and the others were.

"Katarina, are you well?" Empress Karenina asked her daughter.

"I am fine, mother." Katarina noticed her mother's ladies which included Michelle nearby. She saw the look Michelle was giving. She hated the Princess and the Empress.

"You just look pale." The Empress hoped that her daughter was with child and that was why she did not look well.

"I am fine. Maryse, how are you?" Katarina changed the subject.

"Good. Hope to have this child soon." Princess Maryse was not happy that she was with child. She honestly would have been fine without a child but because she married Prince Randal, she was expected to have a child. She hoped this one was a son and then the pressure would be off until it was time for another son. The rule of a royal was to have an heir and a spare. So, she knew she would have to have another child eventually. She was also unsure if her child was indeed Prince Randal's. If it were to be Prince Theodore's then she and he would be put to death.

"The baby will be here before you know it." Her mother, Queen Anne, said.

"Yes, then the baby will be given to the governess at Wilmot Castle." The Empress said.

"Yes. Randal has already told me that and I am in full agreement." Maryse replied. She was more than happy to let someone else raise the baby.

"Excellent." The Empress replied.

"I think I am going to retire to my chambers." Katarina said getting up. "I do not feel well."

She walked away toward her chambers. She did not want to hear anymore about how much Maryse hated being with child or see Michelle looking with such hatred. She knew it was just a matter of time before her father would tire of Michelle and have her reassigned or executed if she knew too much.

The Prince had seen his wife leave the party. He excused himself and followed her. He hoped nothing was wrong. The party was her idea after all.

"Prince Theodore." Lady Mickie announced to the Princess.

"Leave us please." Theodore said to them. The ladies curtsied and left the room. "Katarina, is something wrong?"

"I just do not feel well."

"What is wrong?"

"I think I maybe with child." She knew it was better to just tell him.

"Really? Are you sure?" He was excited with the possibility that she was with child.

"I am not sure. I have been sick, I skip my monthly bleeding and I have had a craving for quail eggs."

"I hope that you are. I guess we just have to wait it out until the physician can confirm."

"Yes."

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I will leave you now to rest." He kissed her on the head and left.

He headed toward the council room and found the Duke of Linwood there.

"Your Highness, is everything okay?"

"The Princess maybe be with child."

"Theodore, that is great. You have an heir on the way."

"But is it mine? Think back John."

"Oh, the knight." The Duke knew that the child might not be Theodore's. "Do you think it is his child?"

"I do not know. I guess I just have to wait and see if she in fact with child and if it is mine."

"I guess you will." John knew that Theodore had feelings for the Princess.

"John, thank you for listening. I appreciate it."

"You know it is no problem, Your Highness. I hope that the Princess is with child and that it is yours. Your Highness, the odds are good that it is yours so, keep that in mind." John quickly left the room leaving the Prince to think.

Theodore headed to his chambers and thought about what the Duke had said. He was right. The odds were that he was the father. He would go with that and not think that it might not be his until he was certain it was not his.

A few weeks later Prince Theodore and Princess Katarina were walking the garden. The Physician had confirmed that she was with child. The news of this spread through both countries and everyone rejoiced at the thought of a child.

King Theodore and the Emperor were exceptionally happy. Finally an heir for the throne and one that would insure that King Christopher did not get the throne. The Emperor could not be more pleased that his plan was coming together. Katarina was married and now with child and the generals on the front had assured him that Sir Jonathan would be taken care of.

"Are you happy about the baby?" Katarina asked as they walked the garden.

"I am very happy. This will get our families off our back about an heir and we will have a child."

"You wonder if it is yours, do you not?"

"Yes, I wonder. Katarina, I hope it is our child. But no matter what happens, everyone will think that it is. I have not told anyone about what happen between you and the knight and I do not intend to. To everyone, this is our child."

"Yes, this is our child." She knew that it was probably their child but she also knew it was a slim chance it was not.

Just as he was about to say something, the guard announced Prince Randal. Katarina wondered what her brother was doing there.

"Randal, what are you doing here?" Katarina asked him.

"Katarina, I need to speak with you in private." Randal replied.

"I will leave you to speak with your brother." Theodore bowed and left them alone.

"What is wrong?"

"I heard from the front lines. I am so sorry."

"He is dead, right?"

"Yes. I am very sorry Katarina." Randal pulled his sister into a hug. He knew this would upset her.

Katarina starting crying when he told her. She could not believe it and a part of knew that her father was to blame.

"Father did this. That tramp Michelle told him and he made sure he died." She cried as he held her.

"Katarina, we do not know that."

"Oh, come on. You know. All you have to is ask and father will tell you. Please find out for me."

"I will. Katarina, I am very sorry."

"Please go now and find out." She said to him.

"Alright." Randal gave her one more hug and left. He hoped she was wrong about their father. He did not want it to be true.

Once Randal left, Katarina headed to her chambers. She wanted to be alone. She could not believe that he was gone. She knew this was her father's doing and that tramp Michelle was to blame. She would make her pay for telling her father about things. But now all she could do was cry over what she lost.

Theodore had saw Randal before he left and knew about the knight. He knew that Katarina would be upset about it. He headed to her chambers and dismissed her ladies. He walked over to the bed where she was.

"Katarina, I know you are not okay." He sat down on the bed. "I am very sorry about him."

"Just leave me alone. You are not sorry just like my father is not sorry. It is his fault. And I will never forgive him."

"Katarina, I am sorry. I know your feelings for him and I know this is killing you. Just know I am here for you if need me."

"Thank you."

"I will leave you." He got up and walked out. He knew she probably needed time alone.

When he got to his chambers, he smiled a little. His plan with the Emperor was finally achieved. At the party, he mentioned to the Emperor that he had found her journal and knew she was in love with the knight. He also told the Emperor that he worried the Knight would come and Katarina would be with him. He knew she had already been with the Knight and he wanted to stop it before it would happen again. The Emperor assured him that Sir Jonathan would be taken care of. Theodore was in agreement that the death of Sir Jonathan was for the best for everyone.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Randal arrived at Beaverton Castle. He was going to ask his father about things and he had better tell him the truth. He found his father in the council room.

"Son, what can I do for you?" The Emperor asked.

"Tell me truth."

"About what?"

"Sir Jonathan. I know you sent him to the front lines on purpose. Who told you about him and Katarina?"

"That is of no concern."

"I know it was Lady Michelle. It was one of the women you take to your bed. She wants you to leave mother and make her your Empress. Are you going to now that she has betrayed Katarina?"

"I have no intention of Michelle being anything but a mistress. She was useful in getting information about your sister. I will not have my daughter with a knight."

"Did you plan to have him killed?"

"Yes. I made sure he would be killed. I did not want any of Katarina's children's paternity to be called into question."

"Well, it is a little late for that. The baby she is carrying might be his."

"What?" The Emperor could not believe that. He had made sure that the knight was gone. "That is not possible. I made sure he would not see her again."

"He sneaked away from the army and went to see her. They were together and this baby might be his."

"Then it is good he is dead. He can lay no claim to the child. As far as everyone knows, The Prince is the father."

"If you want me to keep this quiet, you will get rid of Michelle. She is a nothing." Randal knew Michelle was to blame and he wanted her dead for what she had done to Katarina.

"Done. I will make arrangements for her to be executed for treason." The Emperor wanted to save face with his daughter and if executing Michelle was going to accomplish that, he would do it.

"Good. I expected her to be dead soon." Randal left and went to his chambers. He had taken a new mistress recently but she was getting too clingy for him so he had arranged to have her executed.

That night the guards took Lady Michelle to the tower for her to wait for her execution. She and Lady Kelly were to be beheaded in a few days. Michelle was shocked that she was arrested for treason. She thought that the Emperor would leave his wife for her but she was mistaken. Now, she was paying the price for being his mistress. She wished she could change it and go back to being the Prince's mistress. But she thought about Lady Kelly next door and how she too was going to be executed for treason. Both knew if they had not been the mistresses of the Prince and Emperor, they would not be killed. But once the Prince or Emperor was through with you odd were that you were killed.

Lady Michelle and Lady Kelly were executed for treason a few days later. Katarina was not shocked when she heard. Randal had told her he would make sure Michelle was taken care. She knew that Michelle had always been jealous of her but she never thought she would have someone killed to hurt her. She was shocked about Lady Kelly. She knew it meant that Randal must have a mistress that he really liked. Her brother never seemed to keep one longer than a few months. News soon came that Princess Maryse had given birth to a girl much to the disappointment of the Prince and the Emperor.

"I can not believe she had a girl. What the hell happened to the Orton blood line?" The Emperor said to his advisors.

"I am very sorry Your Royal Majesty." Count Cole of Despree said to the Emperor.

"A girl. This will not do. Randal needs to have a son and if the Princess can not give him that, he must take a concubine who will give him a son."

"Did you have someone in mind Your Royal Majesty?" Count Rhodes of Engeland asked him.

"His new mistress. I will talk to Randal and tell him he has to make her with child. He must have a son."

"Yes, Your Royal Majesty."

"Now, let's just hope that Katarina has a son." The Emperor left his advisors and headed to his chambers. Lady Nicole was waiting for him. She had taken Lady Michelle's place.

Randal was very disappointed that his wife had delivered a girl. Now, he would have to be with his wife again to produce a son. Oh, how he hated Princess Maryse even more now.

"I am sorry about the baby." Maryse said as she held her daughter, Mary, in her arms.

"Yes, well maybe next time it will be a son." Randal walked out of the room to his chambers.

"Milady, I am so sorry." Lady Dena said to her but inside she was smiling. Now that the Princess had given birth to a daughter, the Prince would be looking for someone else to have his son.

"I thought it was a boy. Now, my husband will be more distanced." Maryse gave the baby to her nurse. The baby was to stay with the Princess for a few days and then taken to Wilmont. "You may go Lady Dena." Maryse's mother had walked in.

"I am very sorry, daughter." Her mother, Queen Katherine, said to her. "You must have a son next time. Maryse we can not take the chance that the Prince might have a son with someone else. You must keep his attention."

"Mother, I am doing my best. I thought I was carrying a boy. I wanted a boy."

"Maryse, you have not been the wife the Prince needs. He has many mistresses outside your marriage. If one of them has his son, you will be executed."

"I know that. Once it is safe to try again, I will give the Prince his son. He can not resist me."

"You are a naïve fool. Do you think he will want you if he knew you were having your affair with Prince Theodore? You were supposed to be a virgin before you married Randal. If it is found out you were not, you will be executed."

"Mother, no one knows the Prince and I are having our affair. I did not love him and he did not love me. It is purely lust. No one will ever find out."

"What about King Christopher? If anyone finds out about him it will be devastating for us all. The Emperor will not hesitate to have us all killed. He has supreme power over us even though we rule Summerton."

"No one will know anything."

"Then give your husband a son and very soon." She was the only one who knew her daughter had flings with Prince Theodore and the fling with King Christopher.

"This baby might be Prince Theodore's anyway." Maryse said to her mother.

"You will not tell anyone that. To everyone this is Prince Randal's child." Queen Katherine quickly left her daughter's chambers.

Princess Maryse looked at her daughter and knew she was not Randal's. She was in fact Prince Theodore's but that was something she had to keep to herself. She had more power as Prince Randal's wife and the mother of his children than she would have as Prince Theodore's wife.

"I am sorry about the Princess not giving you a son." Lady Dena said to the Prince when they were in his chambers. After she was dismissed from the Princess, she came to his chambers.

"It is what it is. Now, my father wants me to have a concubine to have my son. He feels that the Princess might be incapable of having a son."

"Do you feel that way?"

"I do."

"I can give you the son you desire." She was determined to improve her station and having a son for the Prince would accomplish that.

"We shall see but be warned if you fail in providing me with a son, you will be executed."

She did not say anything back to him. She knew that the Prince and the Emperor were both the type to execute if something does not go their way. She hoped that she could give him the son he wanted.

"Princess, I have news from Mertican." Lady Mickie said coming into the Princess's chambers.

"What is the news?" The Princess put down her needlepoint.

"Prince Randal and Princess Maryse have welcomed a daughter, Mary."

"A daughter. I am sure my father is not happy about that."

"No one is happy, Milady. Everyone expected Princess Maryse to have a son. They are not pleased."

"I figured. My brother has taken a new mistress and I am very sure he is considering her to carry his son."

"That is the rumor."

"Lady Mickie, where are you hearing these rumors?"

"Lady Alicia tells me everything."

"I assume you know that my father has a new mistress also. Someone who is younger than me."

"I have heard that. Milady, are you okay? I have heard about Sir Jonathan. I know what he meant to you."

"I am as good as I can be. Lady Mickie, you have always been my confident and I appreciate everything you have done."

"Thank you. I hope to continue to be that for you."

"I hope so also."

Katarina was still hurting from Sir Jonathan's death but she was happy that her brother's child was healthy but disappointed it was not the son he desired. She knew more pressure would be on her now to have a son. She wondered if her child was Jonathan's. A part of her hoped it was so she would have something from him but the other part knew it would be better if it were Theodore's. She was tore as always between her duty and her heart.

Prince Theodore heard about Princess Maryse giving birth to a daughter. He wondered if the girl was his. He knew with things the way they were, he could not claim her if she was. He wanted to see the baby and see if she was in fact his.

He had also noticed the change in Princess Katarina after she learned of her knight's death. She spent most of her time in her room reading. She took meals there and rarely came out to dine with him. He had sent a letter to her brother explaining things. He was very worried about her. He hoped maybe he could talk to her. Theodore headed to his wife's room to see if maybe he could help her.

"Prince Theodore." Lady Mickie announced.

"Leave us please." Theodore said to them. They quickly left the room leaving the Prince alone with her. He walked over to where she sat staring out the window. "Katarina, please talk to me."

She continued to stare out the window not saying anything.

"Katarina, I know you are hurting about this. I understand and I want to help you. Please let me."

"How can you understand? You said you have never been in love." Katarina just stared out the window and did not look at him when she spoke.

"I know I have never been in love. I meant I understand what it is like to lose someone you love. I loved my brother a lot and he is dead. I know how much you loved your knight. I am so sorry that he is dead."

"He is dead because of my father and my father's former mistress. She told my father about me and him. He then made sure he went to the front and was killed. Your brother was not killed on purpose."

"Katarina, I am so sorry that your father did that." Theodore hided his smile and pretended to shocked about that. But it was his idea also that Sir Jonathan die.

"The Emperor is not a father. He is only an Emperor." Katarina still did not look at him. During the whole conversation, Katarina had continued to look out the window.

Theodore realized that she was not going to talk to him yet. He hoped she would talk to her brother. Theodore was certain that he would come and talk to her.

"I will talk to you later." He left the room and headed to his chambers. He worried about her. She was, as the Physician had told them, five months with child. He knew that even though Katarina was upset about her knight's death, she would do nothing to harm the baby or herself. After all, the baby might be her knight's.

"Your Highness, Prince Randal is here." The guard told him.

"Thank you." Theodore got up and greeted the Prince. "Your Grace, I asked you here because I am very worried Princess Katarina. She only sits in her chambers by the window. She rarely comes out anymore."

"How long has she been that way?"

"Since you told her about Sir Jonathan."

"Alright. I will talk to her." Randal left the Prince and headed to Katarina's chambers.

"Prince Randal." Lady Mickie announced.

"You can leave." Randal said to the ladies. They left the room quickly. "Katarina, the Prince is worried about you." He took a seat beside her.

"He should not worry. I am fine." She did not look at her brother.

"Katarina, look at me." He turned her head to him. She had been crying. He pulled her into a hug. "Katarina, I am so sorry about Sir Jonathan."

She broke down at his words and let him hug her. He had always been her confident before Lady Mickie. He was always there for her when she needed him.

"Katarina, you have to be strong for your child."

"I know that. I just can not deal with everything right now. I need to work things out alone."

"Kate, you are a strong person. Father admitted what he did. You were right about that. I am so sorry. Had I known, I would have stopped it."

"I know that. Randal, Father is not a father. He is merely an Emperor." She turned back to the window.

"Kate, please take care." He kissed her on the head and walked out. Right now, she needed time alone. He knew she would be okay and pull herself out of this.

He headed back to the Prince's council room. He wanted to tell him he was leaving and that he had talked to her.

"I talked to Katarina. She is upset right now and just needs some time. There is no need to worry. She will be fine."

"Thank you for talking to her."

"It is no problem. Theodore, my sister is hurting and she needs understanding. I hope you can help her but just give her some time."

"I understand. I will help her and give her the time she needs."

"Thank you." Randal left knowing the Prince heard what he said. He trusted the Prince to take care of Katarina.

Once Randal had gone, Theodore retired to his room. He wanted to help Katarina and hoped he could. He would give her the time she needed to work through things. He trusted her to do nothing to harm the baby.

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

"Your Highness, dinner is served." Lady Mickie said as the servants brought the food in and sat it down.

"Thank you Lady Mickie. You may dine with the others." Katarina did not look at her when she said it.

Lady Mickie curtsied to the Princess and left. She knew how much the Princess was hurting. She had been the one along with Lady Melina who had witness everything between the Princess and Sir Jonathan. They had covered and help Katarina see him. Both worried about the Princess and hoped she would be okay.

Once Lady Mickie was gone, Katarina moved to the table where the food was. She quietly ate the meal. She knew the baby needed food. If she had not been with child, she would not eat. But she was going to take care of her child and do nothing to harm him. He was her main concern.

As she ate, she thought about everything. She knew nothing would bring Sir Jonathan back to her. The Prince was a kind man and he had made it clear that no one would know what happen with her and Jonathan and that everyone would think the baby was his. And she knew it might be his and the odds were good that it was. But she held on to the small chance that it was Jonathan. If it was, it was a piece of him she would always have. He was the only person she had loved and the only person she would. He had her heart the moment they met and she knew he always would. He would forever be in her heart but her life was with the Prince now.

The next few months went by quickly. War continued but The Emperor and his allies were winning. Katarina would not see her father at all. Every time he came to the castle to see her, Prince Theodore told him she was resting and did not want to be bothered. Theodore told him that he did not want her to have any stress while with child. Randal had not told his father that Katarina or Theodore knew what he had done.

Katarina would still cry at times but she allowed Theodore to comfort her when she did. Slowly she started coming out of the depression she was not completely but enough to where she was not spending all her time in her chambers.

"I want to see my daughter." The Emperor said when he arrived. He was staying there for a day until he moved to the front lines.

"Your Royal Majesty, the Princess is resting and I would prefer not to bother her. I have told you this every visit." Theodore said to him. "At this stage of things, I feel she needs her rest."

"That is not acceptable. I want to see my daughter now." The Emperor was angry that every time he came Theodore would not let him see her.

"Yes, father?" Katarina said walking into the room. She did not want to see him but she knew he would not take no for an answer.

"Daughter, how are you?" The Emperor walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I am fine. I rest like I am supposed to." Katarina pulled away from her father and walked to where Theodore was.

"I talked to your brother. He told me you were not feeling well. I hope everything is fine now."

"It is fine now. Father it was nice seeing you but I would like to rest." Katarina walked past her father and back to her chambers.

"See Your Royal Majesty. I told you. She has not felt well and I would prefer she rest. I do not want to risk anything happening to the baby."

"I understand that. Tell her I hope she feels better." The Emperor left and head to his room. He knew something was going on with his daughter and he knew it was about Sir Jonathan. He wished he had known sooner about them. He would have stopped it before she got too involved. 

He left the next day to head to the front. He knew Randal was already there. He planned to question him about Katarina. He wanted to know if Randal told her anything.

"Son, I have some questions for you." The Emperor said when he arrived at camp and headed into Prince Randal's tent.

"What might that be father?" Randal asked him.

"Did you tell your sister what I did?"

"No. She is just emotional right now. Sir Jonathan had been her guard for a long time and you know how she felt about him. It is just taking time for her to get over it."

"I guess I get that." The Emperor was not sure Randal did not tell her. But the Emperor knew how much his daughter had cared for Sir Jonathan. But he was not going to allow her to be with him and that is why he had him killed. He did not regret having it done. It was necessary to keep the alliance. 

"Father, I have news for you. I may have a son. One of my mistresses is with child." 

"That is wonderful. A son is what you need. I understand you have been visiting Princess Mary."

"Yes, I have. Mary is my daughter. I may not care for her mother but she is my daughter."

"Have you visited your wife's bed chamber to see if she can give you a son?"

"I have visited her. She is not with child."

"Katarina will be giving birth before long. The Prince must know nothing about what happen with Sir Jonathan. That is good. This child is the Prince's whether it really is or not. No one can lay claim to the child."

"Father, the baby is a royal. Whether it is by the Prince or Sir Jonathan. The baby is royal blood because of Katarina."

"I know that. I am just happy that Sir Jonathan is not around to lay claim to it."

"Father, Katarina loved him so much. Do you feel nothing for her now that she has lost him?"

"I do not. My daughter can not and will not be with a knight. She is royal and married to Prince Theodore is what was best and will remain."

Randal did not say anymore. He did not want to say something he would regret or something that Katarina would not want him to say. 

Katarina was happy when her father left. She would not forgive him for what he did. She knew she probably should but what he did was cold and calculating.

"Prince Theodore." Lady Mickie announced.

"Leave us please." Theodore said to them.

"You do not have to dismiss them every time you come." Katarina said to him.

"I just would prefer that they did not hear anything we say."

"I trust them. They have been with me for a long time."

"Alright. Next time, I will not do that."

"What did you need, Theodore?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay from your father's visit."

"I am fine. I appreciate you not letting him see me that often."

"I know what he did was wrong and I know how upset you are with him. I will not risk our child's life if your father upsets you." He knew he had to play the concerned husband and not show that he had asked the Emperor to make sure Sir Jonathan died.

"Thank you." Katarina had gotten closer to him over the last few months. He had been her strength when she felt like nothing mattered.

She liked him a lot but she was not ready to give her heart to anyone else. He was her husband and he would be the father of her child. But her heart was still broken and it was not ready to love again. 

Sir Adam of Copeland headed to his mother's home. He was on leave from the war and wanted to check on things. He made sure no one followed him and he soon arrived in Parks, the village where he was born.

"Adam, you are home." Judith said to her son.

"Is everything okay?" Adam asked her.

"He is still very weak but getting better." She showed her son the person she had been taking care of for months.

"Good." Adam sat down at the table.

Judith fixed her son something to eat and sat by him. "Adam, have you told anyone you have him?"

"No. Everyone thinks he is dead and it has to stay that way for a little while."

"Adam, tell me what happen. You asked me to take care of him but you have not told me what happened."

"We were on the battlefield. I saw Sir Philip of Brooks come up behind him and stabbed him before I could react."

"But Sir Philip is a solider for Mertican. Why would he stab one of his own?" Judith did not understand.

"He was paid to kill him. After Sir Philip stabbed him, I went to where he was. A general was coming and I told him that he was dead. I explained that I was a friend and wanted to bury him properly. They left me there to do so. I then brought him here. They think I buried him and he is dead."

"Why would someone want to purposely kill him?"

"The Emperor. Before Princess Katarina was married, Jonathan was her knight. They had a relationship. Both thought the Emperor did not know. But he did and he had Jonathan moved to the front so he would be killed."

"What will happen once he is well? The Princess is married."

"I have it on good authority that the Emperor is not well. He is not expected to last more than a few months more. Once he is dead, Prince Randal takes the throne. He will okay it for The Princess to be with Jonathan."

"Are you sure that is what the Princess still wants? She thinks he is dead."

"A love like theirs does not die. I know the Princess loves him still."

"Son, the Princess is with child. It is rumored all over the village."

"I know that and there is a chance that the child is Jonathan's."

"What?"

"When we were camped near Prince Theodore's castle, I help Jonathan leave camp and go to the Princess. They were together. So, there is a chance the child is his."

"Well, he needs more months before he is well enough to leave. He is still weak." She was not sure knowing so much was a good thing. She knew both could be executed.

"Mother, thank you for taking care of him."

"Son, it is fine. I know Jonathan is one of your best friends. That is why you saved him. I know you plan to reunite him with the Princess and I hope it works out but she might be in love with her husband now."

"I know that is a possibility but I believe a love like theirs does not die."

"Alright. I will keep you updated as best I can."

"Thank you. I am going to go check on him." Adam got up and headed to the room where Jonathan was. He sat down beside him in the chair that was there. "I know you are probably confused about things. Just know you are safe here. I have heard that the Emperor is not well. This means Prince Randal will be taking over. You can be with Katarina."

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

"Adam." Jonathan said weakly.

"Do not speak. Rest and be better." Adam said as Jonathan went right back to sleep. He left and went back to the main room where his mother was. He was going to stay there the night and head back to camp the next day.

No one suspected that Jonathan was alive and it had to stay that way. If someone knew, he would be killed for sure as would Adam and his mother. Adam had thought about telling the Princess but he could not take the risk someone might over hear and tell the Prince or the Emperor.

The Emperor was bed ridden for a few days since coming back from the front. The physicians had told him he was very sick and there was nothing they could do. He would have to try and fight the illness. He had told Randal to take over but keep him updated on things. Randal knew it was just a matter of time before he would die.

Princess Maryse was still not with child. Randal did not understand. She had an easy time with Mary but it was like nothing was going to give them a son. Lady Dena was with child and he hoped it was a son. But he could only wait and see. Katarina was due very soon and everyone was anxious about it.

"Your Grace, I have some news you should know." Lady Dena said when they were in his chambers.

"What news?"

"I overheard Princess Maryse and her mother talking. The Princess had relations with Prince Theodore and King Christopher of Northland before you were married."

"She was not pure when we married?"

"No, Your Grace. She continued to see Prince Theodore after you were married. Mary is his daughter."

"I will deal with her." With that Randal left and headed to speak with Prince Theodore. He would find out the truth and if she was not pure when they married, then he had reasons to execute her which he would not hesitate to do.

He made plans to visit the Prince and ask him about things. He knew the Prince would tell him the truth about it. The ride would take day so, he left quickly. The Emperor was the solvent ruler over the land that including not only Mertican but Summerton and Timberland also. If Princess Maryse and Prince Theodore entered into the marriages with Prince Randal and Princess Katarina without telling of their carnal knowledge of each other, both could be executed for treason.

_Prince Randal arrived at Willington Castle a day later. He was going to confront the Prince about the rumors and he had better tell him the truth. He had not talked to his father about what he heard. He would get the facts first and then make a decision._

"_Prince Randal." The guard announced._

"_Your Royal Highness, what can I do for you?" Theodore asked him._

"_I need to speak with you. It is important."_

"_Of course, Your Royal Highness. Please leave us." Theodore told his guards. They left the room leaving Theodore and Randal._

"_I have heard rumors about you having carnal knowledge of my wife before our marriage. Is it true?" Randal took a seat in the room. "I have also heard that you and she have continued your affair."_

"_Your Royal Highness, I do not know what to say." Theodore was not certain about telling the Prince the truth._

"_I want the truth. If you want your life spared, you will tell me the truth."_

"_We had a fling. That was it. I did not love her and she did not love me. We did continue our affair after the marriages."_

"_You know I can have you executed for that."_

"_I know. I am hoping that you will not. I did not have Katarina executed when I saw her with the knight. I would think that would stop you from executing me."_

"_Well played, Your Grace. You spared my sister's life when she did commit adultery with her knight. For that I am grateful and that is the only reason your life is spared. So, you should thank god everyday that Katarina bedded her knight." Randal walked out and went to see Katarina. He debated about telling her what he knew but he did not want to upset her at this stage._

"_Prince Randal." Lady Mickie announced._

"_Brother, you did not tell me you were coming." Katarina hugged him._

"_You have gotten bigger but more beautiful." _

"_Thank you. What are you doing here?" She sat down in the chair by the window._

"_I had to speak with the Prince. Katarina, I thought I should warn you that I planned to have Princess Maryse executed for treason."_

"_Treason? What happened?"_

"_I found out she had carnal knowledge of others before our marriage and after marriage." _

"_Who?"_

"_Kate, I am not sure I should tell you."_

"_Why? Was one of them Prince Theodore?" Katarina laughed then noticed her brother's look. "Oh my, he is one."_

"_Yes. I am sorry. I had no idea about that."_

"_Are you going to have Theodore executed also?"_

"_No. He spared you when you were with Jonathan. So, I am going to spare him." He saw the relief in her face once he said that. "Katarina, do you love Theodore now?"_

"_No. I will not love anyone again. I have feelings for Theodore because he is my husband but they are not love. I am grateful that you are not going to have him executed."_

"_Kate, I never want to cause pain. You know he would want you to love again. He would not want you to close yourself off to love."_

"_I know he would not but I will never love anyone like I love him. I have feelings for Theodore but love is not in the cards for me anymore. My heart is always with John and it will stay there." It was then that she felt a pain._

"_Kate, are you okay?" _

"_No. I think it is time." _

_Randal called for her ladies and they helped her into the bed. Randal notified the Prince who called the Physicians. Randal and Theodore stayed in Theodore's council room. _

"_I hope everything is okay with Katarina and the baby." Theodore said as they sat there._

"_She will be fine. She is strong." Randal replied._

_The Physicians examined her and realized there was a problem with the baby. They began to try everything they could. Katarina was having a hard a time with the birth. A few hours later, the Physicians approached the Prince._

"_Your Highness, the birth is not going easy." The Physician said._

"_What do you mean?" Theodore was worried about things._

"_The Princess is having a hard time. If she does not deliver soon, you may have to choose between life of the Princess and the life of the child." The Physician left the room and headed back to where Katarina was._

"_Randal, she has to be okay." Theodore said once the Physician had gone._

"_She will be and so will the baby." Randal noticed the worried look of Theodore. He realized that maybe Theodore was in love with Katarina. "Theodore, are you in love with Katarina?"_

"_What?"_

"_Are you in love with my sister?"_

"_I have deep feelings for her."_

"_Just answer me. Do you love her?"_

"_I do love her but I know she does not feel the same. I know her heart is still with her knight even though he is dead."_

"_She has feelings for you but she says she will not love anyone again. She is so heartbroken over Jonathan. I do not think she will love again."_

"_I can not think about that right now. I am only thinking about my wife and child. I know this child might be the knight's but I swear to you, I will love it like my own. No one will ever know if it is not."_

"_I know that. I can not say if the child is yours or his. I do not know if we will ever know."_

"_Your Highness, you have a healthy son." The Physician said coming into the room._

_Theodore quickly left and headed to Katarina's chambers. He made his way in and saw Lady Mickie holding the baby._

"_He is perfect." Theodore said taking the baby from her._

"_He is very healthy, Your Highness." The Physician said to him._

"_My son, Henry Michael Theodore." The Prince said. But the minute he looked into the face of Henry, he knew he was not his._

"_Your Highness, the Princess needs to rest." _

"_Of course." Theodore gave Henry back to Lady Mickie and followed the Physician out._

"_Your Highness, the Princess is very ill. She had a lot of complications. We think she has childbed fever. All we can do now is watch and wait and hope she pulls through."_

"_Thank you." Theodore headed back to the room where Randal was. He wanted to give him an update._

"_Is Katarina and the baby okay?" Randal asked when Theodore came back in._

"_Henry is fine. Katarina had some complications. She is very ill. They believe she has childbed fever. All we can do is wait but she might not make it."_

"_I believe she will be okay." Randal hoped she was okay. _

"_I know Henry is not mine." Theodore said sitting down._

"_What? How do you know that?" Randal took a seat next to him._

"_I just looked into his face and I know he is not mine. But I will raise him like he was."_

"_Good. I think I will retire. I want to be rested when I leave for Mertican. Everyone will want to know about the birth." Randal bowed and made his way to his chambers. He hoped and prayed that his sister would be okay. He knew that childbed fever was deadly._

_Theodore headed to Katarina's chambers to see Henry and see how she was. The Physicians told him she was the same and all they could do was wait. That her condition was serious. He prayed that she would be okay. He did not want their son to be without a mother._

Prince Randal left the next day and headed back to Mertican. He wanted to tell his father the news of Henry's birth and Katarina's illness. He saw his sister before he left and she was not looking well. He quickly made his way to Mertican.

"Father, I have news." Randal said when he arrived.

"What is it son?" The Emperor asked. He was still sick and not expected to recover.

"Katarina has given birth to a son, Henry Michael Theodore."

"Excellent. Now there is a son to take the throne should you not have any. What of Katarina?"

"She is very ill. They believe she has childbed fever. They are giving her treatment. Everyone can only wait and see if she survives."

"I hope she does but if she does not, Randal you must take Henry and raise him our way."

"What about Prince Theodore? He is Henry's father."

"Is he? If Prince Theodore is not Henry's father, you must take him if Katarina dies."

"Father, we will probably never know if Theodore or Jonathan is Henry's father."

"I do not believe that. One look at the child by Katarina and she will know who Henry's father is."

"Father, Katarina is very ill. She is in no position to tell that."

"Randal, I will not discuss this anymore. If Katarina dies, you will take Henry."

Randal left because he knew there was no talking to his father. If the Emperor wanted Henry, no one would stop him. Randal went to the chapel and prayed for the first time since he was a little boy. He prayed for his sister to live and be with her child.

The news of Henry's birth was heard throughout the land. King Christopher of Northland heard about the baby's birth. He knew that with a male heir, there was no way to take over any of the Emperor's land. The King was on the verge of losing the war. It was only a matter of time before he did so. He had to come up with a plan to stop everything.

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

"Count Simonos, here now." King Christopher said to his count. Jason of Reso was the King's closest friend and Count of Simonos.

Christopher was made king when his father Caledon died. The house of Jericho had ruled Northland for centuries. When Katarina was younger, King Caledon had planned to kidnap her and groom her to be Christopher's wife. She was ten at the time. King Caledon thought if he could take her at age ten and raise her to only be Christopher's wife, it would strengthen his rule. By having his son married to the Emperor's only daughter. However, Sir Jonathan's father, William, had stopped him from taking her but paid with his life.

"I want any information you can get me about Princess Katarina and her son. I want anything you can get." Christopher had to make a plan for after the war was over.

"It will be done Your Majesty." The Count bowed and headed to Willington Castle and Timberland. He would listen in and see what he heard that would help King Christopher in his quest.

Theodore was in his chambers with Henry while the Physicians were looking at Katarina. As he held the blue eyed boy in his arms, he knew that Henry was not his son. Not because of the baby's blue eyes because most babies are born with blue eyes, just something inside Theodore knew Henry was not his son. Theodore prayed that Katarina would be fine. He did not want their son to be without his mother.

"Your Highness." The Physician said coming into the room.

"Yes, is the Princess better?" Theodore asked while putting Henry into his cradle.

"She is slowly recovering. Bleeding her helped. We can only still watch and wait. We believe she will recover but we can not guarantee it. We also can not guarantee that she will have more children. The damage might be too severe."

"Thank you. You are dismissed." Theodore waited until they were gone to write a letter explaining things to the Emperor and Prince Randal.

He realized if what the Physician thought was true then he and Katarina would have no more children. That he would only have the son of the Princess and her knight.

"Theodore, I heard congratulations are in order." The Duke of Linwood said coming in.

"Yes. Come and see my son, Henry Michael Theodore."

The Duke walked over to the cradle where the Prince was. He stared down on the blue eyed little boy.

"He is a beautiful baby. Congratulations on your son." John of Morrison shook his hand.

"Yes, I have a son who I will raise as my own but he is not mine."

"Then it is what you feared. Henry is the child of Katarina and her knight."

"Yes. But John, no one can know. As far as everyone is concerned, Henry is my son. You have to promise to not tell anyone."

"I promise as always Your Highness. I would never break your confidence in me."

"Thank you. I will raise Henry as my own. I love Katarina and I have watched this child grow within her for months. I love him as my own."

"I know Your Highness. So, is the Princess any better?"

"Yes. The Physicians think she will make a recovery."

"Excellent. Then I am sure she wants to see her son."

"Of course. I almost forgot." Theodore picked up Henry and headed to Katarina's room.

"Your Highness." Her Ladies said curtsying.

"I have brought our son to see you." Theodore said walking to the bed where Katarina was.

"He is very beautiful." She said taking Henry from him carefully. She was still weak from the birth and complications.

"Leave us please." Theodore said to her ladies. They curtsied and left.

"I guess you need to talk to me about something?" Katarina said.

"I know Henry is not my son and I am sure if you look at him, you will see it too."

Katarina did what Theodore asked and looked into her son's face. As any mother would, she knew immediately that Henry was not Theodore's.

"I am very sorry. A part of me thought he was." A part of her was sorry that Henry was not his but the bigger part of her was glad. It meant she would always have a piece of Jonathan with her.

"Katarina, it does not matter. To everyone, Henry is my son and I think of him like that."

"Alright. I am very tired. I need to rest." Katarina handed Henry to him and he put him in the cradle.

"I will let you rest." He bowed to her and left the room. He told Lady Mickie and Lady Melina to go back inside with Katarina and Henry.

He headed to the council room. Duke of Linwood was there and told him that the war was coming to an end. The Emperor and his allies were winning. They had taken most of Northland and were expected to take more.

The Count had been listening to everything. He stayed hidden so no one would see him. He had learned that Prince Theodore was not the father of Henry. That the Princess had an affair with her knight and he was the father. He headed back to Northland to tell the King all he had learned.

The Count headed back to Northland to tell the King everything he had learned. He knew the King would be proud and it would help with his plan.

"Your Majesty. I have news." The Count said coming in.

"What news?" King asked as he sat in his council room.

"The baby is not Prince Theodore's."

"What? The Princess committed adultery? I find that hard to believe. She was raised to be the goody, goody she is."

"I heard the Prince and Princess talking. The Princess committed adultery with a knight."

"Did you hear the knight's name?"

"No. But from the way they talked, he is no longer in the picture."

"Then I know who the knight is and I know where to find him. I will get him back here and make him a knight in my kingdom, he can be reunited with the Princess and the baby and bring them here. I will take care of Prince Theodore. That will be the ultimate revenge on the Emperor. Taking his only male heir beside Prince Randal."

"What did you have in mind, Your Majesty?"

"Go to Parks. Go to the home of Sir Adam of Copeland. He is a knight in the Mertican army. His mother is taking care of Sir Jonathan. The Emperor paid Sir Philip of Brooks to kill Sir Jonathan. But he failed and Sir Adam took Sir Jonathan to his home to get better. Everyone thinks Sir Jonathan is dead but I know he is alive. Bring Sir Jonathan here and my physician will check him out and make sure he is healing properly."

"What are you going to do with him?"

"I am going to reunite him with his love. I am going to kill Prince Theodore and take the Princess and Prince Henry. I will bring them here."

"What else did you have in mind?"

"Some things you are not to know. Go do what I ask." The King left the room and headed to his chambers.

The Count left and headed to Parks. He was given directions to the house. He wondered what else the King had planned for Prince Theodore, Princess Katarina, Prince Henry and Sir Jonathan.

Prince Randal sat in his chambers with Lady Dena. She was four months with child. He hoped this one was a boy. For if it was not, she would be the next one executed.

"Princess Maryse will be executed in two days. My daughter will stay where she is. I do not want to disrupt her life." Randal said to her.

"Your Grace, what happens once Princess Maryse is executed?"

"I will be free from her but I will not marry anyone right now. I will wait to see if you have me a son. If you give me a son, then yes, you will be my next wife. But if you do not, you will be the next to die."

"I understand, Your Grace." She was terrified of not having him a son. She did not want to die but she knew the risks when she entered into her relationship with the Prince. She knew she would be executed if she did not have him his son.

"I do not mean to sound uncaring. But I must have a son to prevent King Christopher from taking over the kingdom. I do care about you but you must understand my point."

"I do understand. I know how important a son is. I hope this child is a boy. I knew the risks when we started."

"As long as you understand."

He did care about her but love was not something he wanted or felt for anyone other than his sister. For his father, he felt the duty of being his son. For his mother, he felt his role as her security to bind her forever with the Emperor. He never felt love from either one. But with Katarina, he felt the love of a brother. She was the first person who wanted nothing from him but love. He protected her and he always would. It was one of the reasons he never told anyone about her and Sir Jonathan. He always kept her secrets and she kept his.

He knew his father was close to death and he knew King Christopher might try to take the throne once the Emperor was dead. He needed a son to secure it. He worried what King Christopher would do. His daughter, Mary, was protected and safe. But she was not in line for the throne now that Prince Henry was born. Randal worried that the King would try to take Henry as his father tried to take Katarina.

He had received the letter from Prince Theodore saying that Katarina was recovering and that she and Henry were doing well. He sent a letter back stating his concerns about King Christopher. They would need to be united to keep them safe.

Prince Theodore had received Prince Randal's letter. He doubled the guards around Katarina and Henry. He decided to share with Katarina Randal's concerns. He headed to her chambers.

"Prince Theodore." Lady Mickie announced.

"You all may leave." The Prince said walking in. The Ladies quickly made their way out. "I need to speak to you about some concerns."

"What kind of concerns?"

"Your father is close to death and your brother feels that King Christopher will try to kidnap Henry so he can have a hold on the throne."

"What?" Katarina was afraid for her son and what the King might do.

"Do not worry. I have doubled the guards around you and Henry. I will protect you."

"Alright. I know you will protect us."

"Excellent. Katarina, once it is safe for us, I would like for us to try to have our own baby. I promised to love Henry like my own and I will. But I want a child that is mine."

"I understand that and I promise the next child we have will be yours."

"Okay. I just wanted to talk to you about that." He quickly left and headed back to his chambers.

Their visits to each other were never long and that was just the way it was. Theodore knew he loved her. He had always wondered what love was like and now he had found it. His only regret was he knew that she did not feel the same. But he knew she would in time. Her feelings were deep for him and it was only a matter of time before she would in love with him.

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

_**The Count arrived at the home of Sir Adam and saw that his mother was out. He and some of the guards took Sir Jonathan and placed him in the carriage. They were soon on their way to Northland. The Count looked at Sir Jonathan and could tell he was still weak. He knew it was going to be a few months before Jonathan was well enough to do anything.**_

_**They arrived at the castle and the King summoned his physicians to check Sir Jonathan. The King put him in one of his nicest rooms.**_

"_**Well, tell me of his condition?" The King asked the physician.**_

"_**He is still weak but healing. Whoever took care of him did a great job. I cleaned the wound and bandaged it. He still has a few months of healing left."**_

"_**Okay. Thank you for coming." **_

"_**It is no problem Your Majesty. I will be back to check him in a few days." The Physician left the King alone with Sir Jonathan.**_

"_**Do not worry Sir. I am going to take care of you. Once you are well, you will be reunited with Katarina and your son. You probably have no idea that you have a son but you do." The King left and went to his council room.**_

"_**Your Majesty." The council said standing.**_

"_**I called you hear to tell you my plan for Mertican. As you know the Emperor is not well. Prince Randal will take the throne. But I have a plan to stop that."**_

"_**What is that, Your Majesty?" Duke Drew of McIntyre asked him.**_

"_**Kill Prince Randal and Prince Theodore. With them gone, Princess Katarina takes the throne because Prince Henry is too young. Katarina will rule both Timberland and Mertican until Henry is old enough to take over."**_

"_**How is that going to help us?"**_

"_**I have Princess Katarina's knight here. Once he is well, he will go to the Princess and bring her and Henry here. They will be married and then I will help her rule. She will need someone to advise her and help her. Once I reunited her with her true love, she will be forever grateful to me. She will never know that I killed Prince Randal or Prince Theodore. But she will be happy to be with her knight and their son."**_

"_**Their son?"**_

"_**Yes, I have learned that Prince Theodore is not the father of Prince Henry. The knight is but that makes no difference because Prince Henry is royal by being Katarina's child. So, as he will be the only living male heir, he is to take the throne. I will use him and Katarina to make sure Northland rules everything."**_

"_**It is rumored that Prince Randal has one of his mistresses pregnant. If she gives birth to son, he is next in line. He will be ahead of Henry."**_

"_**If Prince Randal has a son, I will kill him also. There must only be Prince Henry to rule for my plan to be in order. I need a spy in the Emperor's castle."**_

"_**One of the Empress's ladies is involved with one of my knights. She will be the one to spy." Duke McIntyre said.**_

"_**Excellent. Make it so." **_

_**The King left the room and headed back to see the knight. He wanted to talk to him some more to make sure he would be ready to do what he asked. He knew that in his weaken condition, the knight was acceptable to believing what he wanted him to.**_

"_**Sir, I am going to help you and then you will help me. You are my most trust knight now. You were once a knight for Mertican but the Emperor made you leave when he discovered that you and Princess Katarina had an affair. You love her and she loves you. You joined the army as we went to war. The Emperor made Katarina marry Prince Theodore of Timberland. He is a cruel man to her. You sneaked away from camp one night and went to see her. You two were together and then you left to go back. Prince Theodore found out about it and locked her in her room. Once he found out she was with child, he knew it was not his. He punished her every day for what she did with you. He plans to raise your son as his own. We must stop him. After you were with Katarina you were injured by Sir Philip of Brooks. He was paid by the Emperor to kill you." **_

_**The King smiled as he continued to tell Sir Jonathan his version of what occurred.**_

"_**Sir Adam saved you and brought you here. I arranged for his mother to take care of you. Katarina gave birth to your son a few months ago. Once you are well enough, you will be reunited with her and him. We will kill Prince Randal and Prince Theodore and ruled the land. As Henry's father, you will help me and the Princess rule until he is old enough to take the throne."**_

_**He saw Jonathan stir a little. He was slowly waking up. He moaned in pain as he did.**_

"_**Just rest. Everything will work out."**_

"_**Adam?"**_

"_**No, he brought you here to get better. His mother has become ill and can not take care of you. I am taking care of you now."**_

"_**Katie?"**_

"_**Just rest now. You will be reunited with her soon. You and she will raise your son."**_

"_**Son?"**_

"_**You have a son with Katarina. A beautiful healthy boy."**_

"_**I do not understand."**_

"_**You do not need too right now. Just rest." The King gave the knight some sleeping powder that the physician left. Once he was asleep, the King left the room knowing his plan was coming together.**_

_**It was only a matter of time before things would work. He found it funny that by sheer chance he found out about Sir Jonathan being alive. He remembered when he found out. One of his knights had seen Sir Philip stab Jonathan. He then saw Sir Adam take Jonathan away and to his home. He immediately told the King who made sure to keep an eye on things.**_

_**King Christopher knew knowing where Jonathan was would come in handy. Once he learned about the affair between Jonathan and Katarina, he knew it would work to his advantage. Now his plan was coming together and he would soon rule the land.**_

_**Please Review!**_


	18. Chapter 18

Do you understand about everything?" King Christopher asked Sir Jonathan. The King had just again explained his version of what had happened.

"I thought Prince Theodore was a good man. Everyone said he would never hurt Katie." Jonathan said to him. He was still weak but getting stronger.

"He was a good man until he found out about you and her. He watched you two when you went to visit her. He saw and heard everything. The next day, he locked her in her room. It was not long before she was discovered with child. Theodore knew the child was not his. He locked her in her room every day. She was not allowed out. He did not hit her but he verbally abuses her. He called her a tramp and everything. He was most angry that she was with you."

King Christopher could tell that Jonathan believed him but he was still confused about things.

"When did I leave Mertican to fight for you?"

"Before Katarina was married, the Emperor found out about you and her. He made you leave and told you to never contact her again. You came to me to get back at him. You wanted my help to get you Katarina."

"He found out we had joined together?"

"Yes. He was very upset. He made you leave and then you came to me." Christopher smiled inward. This was working out perfectly. "You sneaked away from camp one night and you and she were together."

He could tell that Jonathan was remembering something. He knew it was the night he went to see Katarina.

"I remember she and I together. You said something about a son."

"Yes, Katarina gave birth to a healthy boy. Your son, Henry."

"I have a son?"

"Yes. I am making a plan for you to reunite with her and your son. I will need you to go to Willington Castle and take her and Henry. You will bring them here."

"What about Prince Theodore?"

"My soldiers will take care of him. Once Prince Theodore is dead, you will be free to be with Katarina."

"I want to be with her but killing someone."

"It is the only way." Christopher said. "You are not well enough yet. You must rest. Once you are strong, everything will be in place."

"Does Katie know where I am and that I am alive?" Jonathan hoped that she was not grieving for him and did not think he was dead.

"She does not know yet. I did not want the chance that Prince Theodore would discover it and tell the Emperor who will come and kill you. It is best that she does not know for now."

"I do not want her to grieve for me."

"She is fine. I will send word to her that you are alive. Just rest for now." The King left the room and headed to his council room. "Count, I want you to take a letter to Princess Katarina. Make sure it is in her hands only."

"Of course, Your Majesty." The Count bowed.

King Christopher wrote in the note that he knew things about her knight. That Prince Theodore helped plan his death with the Emperor. That Theodore was very angry about their tryst and he wanted Jonathan to pay. He also wrote that if she had not become pregnant, he would have executed her too. That everything he told her was a lie. He had only spared her when it was discovered she was with child. Theodore could not take the chance that the child might be his.

The King wrote what he thought Katarina should know well, his version of it. He knew that by placing doubts in her head about Prince Theodore it would work to his advantage. She would be more inclined to betray him. Especially when it would be discovered that her knight was still alive. With Prince Henry being the knight's, it gave Jonathan and Katarina a stronger bond.

He finished the letter and handed it to the Count. The King had no doubt that the letter would have the effect he wanted. The Kingdom was as good as his.

The Count made it to the castle and sneaked into the secret passage way. He knew how to get to Prince Katarina's room. Once he was there, he waited until she was alone.

"Your Highness, I have a letter for you." The Count said coming into the room.

"How did you get in here?" Katarina was shocked he was there.

"I have an important letter." He left it on the bed and quickly made his out.

Katarina did not know who he was or what he wanted. She picked up the letter and started reading. She could not believe what the letter was saying. How could this be true? Prince Theodore had helped plan Jonathan's death.

"Your Highness, are you okay?" Mickie asked rushing to her.

"No. Read this." Katarina handed her the letter to read.

"This can not be right. The Prince helped your father. He would not do that. He is a kind man." Mickie said making it like she had no idea. But she knew that King Christopher wanted the kingdom.

"Maybe he was until he saw me and Jonathan together. He watched you know."

"I did not know that. Princess, do you really believe that the Prince had something to do with it?"

"I think it is possible. He was angry when it happened. I just do not know. The letter knows details that no one should know."

"Are you going to confront the Prince?"

"I do not know. I am going to think about things."

"Of course. Goodnight, Your Highness." Mickie curtsied and left the room.

Katarina read the letter again. She was torn about if Theodore was really involved. A part of her did not want to believe it but another part knew it was possible. She decided to see if Randal knew what was going on. She began to write a letter to her brother. She hoped to get the answers she needed.

Prince Randal got Katarina's letter a few days later. He could not believe what Katarina thought. As far as he knew, Theodore had no part in what happen to Jonathan. He decided to go ask his father about things. He wanted to know the truth to tell Katarina. He quickly made his way to the Emperor's chambers.

"Father, I have something to ask you and I want the truth." Randal said sitting by his father's bedside.

"What is it son?" The Emperor asked. He was not doing well at all and was not expected to live much longer.

"Did Prince Theodore help you in anyway kill Jonathan? Did he know what you were planning?"

"Yes. He helped me. He found Katarina's journal and read about her and Jonathan. He did not want to take a chance that Katarina would be with him."

"How did he help you?"

"He did not really help but he knew what I was planning. He asked me to make sure it was done. He did not want your sister with anyone else."

"Father, I am shocked by this."

"I know it is a shock but Katarina belongs to Theodore and he wanted to make sure she stayed with him. Neither he nor I would have allowed her to be with Jonathan."

"But she was with him. Henry is his son."

"But he is dead and can make no claim on Henry or Katarina. I was not going to let Katarina be with a knight. I hate that she has a child by him. He should have stayed away and he paid price for not doing so."

"I have to go Father." Randal got up and headed back to his chambers. He wanted to tell Lady Dena that he was going to visit Katarina.

Once he had, he left for Willington Castle. He was going to confront Theodore about things then he would tell Katarina what he had found out. He still did not want to believe that Theodore knew what the Emperor was planning. He arrived at Willington Castle and was announced. He immediately went to Theodore.

"Prince Randal, what can I do for you?" Theodore asked him.

"I have something to ask you and I want the truth." Randal replied.

"What is it?"

"Did you know what my father was planning for Sir Jonathan? Did you want it to happen?"

"I knew what the Emperor was planning. I wanted it to happen. I was not going to take the chance that Jonathan would come back from the front and take Katarina and Henry."

"You knew how Katarina felt about him. You knew she would be heartbroken."

"Yes, I did. I hoped once he was gone and she was upset over it, I could comfort her and she would fall in love with me." Theodore got out and walked over to the other side of the room. "You do not know what it is like to watch someone you love be with someone else. I stood in the stables and I watch her join with him. I heard and saw how much she enjoyed it with him. She never enjoyed it that much with me."

"Theodore, you are right. I do not know what that is like. I can not say that Katarina was right to be with him. But that is no reason to have him killed. Katarina has feelings for you but once she finds out about this, her feelings will change. I do not think you understand how much she loved him."

"How would she find out? No one knows but me, The Emperor and you. I know I will not tell her and I know the Emperor would not tell her. Are you going to break your sister's heart by telling?"

"I do not need to. Someone else knows and has already told her. She wrote me about a letter she received. It told her everything. She asked me to find out for sure.

"Are you going to tell her the truth or not?" Theodore hoped that he would not tell her. He had been shocked when he went to the Emperor and asked him to make sure Jonathan did not come back but he had been angry about her being with Jonathan.

"I have always told Katarina the truth and I am going to now."

"Alright. I wish you would not but okay."

"I have one more question and I want the truth."

"Alright."

"If Katarina had not become pregnant and there was a chance the baby was yours, would you have had her executed?"

"No. I had decided after I saw her with him, she would not die. I would make sure he was dead and she was sad. That would be her punishment for the adultery."

"I just wanted to know."

Randal left and headed to Katarina's chamber. He hated that he had to tell her about Theodore's part in Jonathan's death. He was announced by Lady Mickie.

"Randal, you came. Do you have the answers I wanted?" She asked getting up and hugging him.

"Yes, I do. I asked Father and Theodore. The letter was right. After Theodore watched you and Jonathan, he went to Father and asked him to make sure Jonathan did not make it back."

"Why do they want me to be unhappy?" Katarina asked sitting down.

"I do not know Katarina. Theodore has feelings for you and seeing you with Jonathan hurt him. As for Father, he wanted to make sure your children were only Theodore's. He had no idea that you had been Jonathan. Theodore did not tell him that. Theodore just told him that he felt you might leave to be with Jonathan and they both wanted to stop that."

"I can not believe this. How can I stay here with him knowing he is capable of this? Did you get the answer about the other?"

"Yes. He said he would not have you executed whether you were pregnant or not."

"Do you believe him?"

"Yes. I believe he is telling the truth about that. He would not want you dead."

"Alright. What do I do?"

"You stay because he is your husband. There is no way around that."

"I know. Thank you for everything. I would be lost without you."

"Kate, I am always here for you."

He hugged her and headed back to his chambers for the night. He still was in shocked about Theodore. He never saw it that he was almost just as devious as their father. Had his gentle and kind manner only been for show until Katarina was his wife and then he would be the ruthless person Randal just saw?

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

King Christopher headed to the room where Sir Jonathan was. He had been filling him in on his version of what had happened. He was certain that he had Jonathan believing everything. It was only a matter of time before he was strong enough to storm the castle with the army and take Katarina and Henry.

"Sir Jonathan, how are you feeling today?" The King said coming into the room.

"I am getting stronger, Your Majesty." He replied to him. "Have you heard any news about Katie and my son?"

"They are both fine as of now. Prince Randal came and visited them. He told her that what she heard was true. That Prince Theodore helped the Emperor plan your death. She knows you are alive. She wants you to come and get her and Henry."

"Did she send word?"

"Yes. She wrote this for you." He handed him a letter written by the spy he had in the Princess's ladies.

"Thank you." John took the letter and read it to himself. '_John, I know you are alive now. I am so grateful about that. I am grateful to Adam and the King for helping you. I can not wait for us to be together with our son. Everyone lied to me about Prince Theodore. He is not the kind man I originally thought. Once he saw us together, he locked me away. He and my father are the same. I promise to help in any way when you and the King's army come to get myself and Henry. I love you and I miss you. Forever yours, Katie.'_

"She is waiting for you to come for her. But you will have to get past the Prince. I know how you feel about killing. You only will do it if it is necessary. This is necessary. To protect Katie and your son from the Prince. Will you help me storm the castle?"

"Yes. I will do whatever it takes to protect them."

"Excellent. We will attack once the physician tells me it is safe for you." The King left the room and headed to his chambers. He was meeting one of Katarina's ladies there to talk more about the plan.

Once the King had left the room, John thought about what was said. He had started to remember things and not like the King had told him. He did not remember being a knight for the King. He remembered only being a knight for the Emperor. He did not understand why he did not remember. But he had read Katie's letter and knew what the King told him about Theodore was true. He had to save her and Henry from him.

The King arrived at his chambers to find the Lady waiting.

"Well, Lady Mickie, you did well on that letter." The King said walking to her.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." She replied curtsying.

"What else have you learned for me?"

"The Princess is not happy with all she knows. She wants to be away from the Prince but it is not possible."

"It is if the Prince is dead. Once Theodore is killed, I will help Jonathan take the Princess and Henry away. That way, she can not rule for him. Once Prince Randal is dead, there is no one to get the throne of Timberland or Mertican. The Emperor and The King are both ill. They are not expected to live. Once they are gone and the Princes are gone, no one will be left." He sat down in the chair.

"What about Prince Randal's daughter? Or the child his mistress is due to give birth too." She walked over and sat in his lap.

"Princess Mary can not rule because she will have no living guardian."

"The Queens or the Empress?"

"Both will die as well. Nothing will stop me from getting the throne."

"Will you keep your promise and I will be your queen?"

"Yes. You will be my queen." He kissed her and took her to his bed. He and Lady Mickie had been having an affair for months. She was his inside track for everything that happened with the Princess.

Randal arrived back at the castle. He had been told that his father was not well and was expected to die anytime. He had received word that Katarina would not travel to see the Emperor for her hatred to him was too great.

"Your Highness, the Emperor is on his deathbed. We expect him to die within the hour." The Physician said to him.

He went to the Emperor's chambers and saw his mother there. He went to her side and prayed with her and the priest. The Emperor soon took his last breath. With his death, Prince Randal was now the ruler of Mertican. He would be coroneted within the week.

Randal sent word to Katarina about the Emperor's death. He knew she would be heartbroken whether she admitted it or not. The Emperor was her father. She loved him and she would be heartbroken.

Katarina got the news of her father's death a few days later as well as news of her brother's coronation as the new Emperor. She was happy that Randal was now the Emperor. She only wished it had happened sooner. She knew that Randal's mistress was due to have the baby in three months. He was waiting to see if the child was a son before he married her. Theodore had told her it was better if Henry were sent to the Castle in Langton. He would be safe there from everything and be schooled and looked after.

"I do not want Henry away from me." Katarina said as they were sitting in her chambers.

"Henry is a prince. He is supposed to be schooled and looked after by a governess. It is tradition and the way it is. I am sorry but it is how it will be." Theodore left before she could say anything else.

She knew that Theodore would do what he wanted and she would have no say with Henry. She thought about the letter and everything. While Theodore was not really abusive to her or mean. She could not forget that he helped planned Jonathan's death. She wondered which one was the Prince's true personality. The mean ruthless person who had ordered Jonathan's death or the kind man she had come to know over time.

"Make sure the house in Garren is ready for Jonathan to take Princess Katarina and Prince Henry there." The King said to his council. "I want to make sure it is ready. Once Jonathan has them, they will go to Garren and stay. No one must know where they are."

"Of course Your Majesty."

"Good. We will prepare to attack the castle." The King left and headed to his chambers.

Jonathan had been listening to the meeting. He had remembered more about things but he knew that Katarina wanted him to come for her and Henry and he was going to do that. He would help the King. He knew that the Emperor was dead and Randal had taken over. Once Theodore was gone, Randal would okay it for him and Katarina to be married. That was what he wanted more than anything.

Please Reivew!


	20. Chapter 20

Katarina hadn't spoken to the Prince in a few days. She was not sure what to say to him. She was angry about what she found out but he was her husband. She could not stop speaking to him altogether.

"Your Highness, are you well?" Lady Mickie asked as they were in the garden.

"Yes, I am fine. I just miss Henry." She replied. Theodore had insisted that Henry be taken to Langton. Katarina was given no say in the matter.

"I know you do." Mickie said. She felt bad that she was betraying Katarina by being with the King but she always had a plan to be more than a lady in waiting. She thought when she was Randal's mistress that he would marry her but once the Emperor told him he would marry Princess Maryse, she knew it was over. It was then that she was approached by the King to help him. She was not going to until he promised to make her his queen.

"I plan to visit him regularity. The Prince said it was fine for me to do so. I hate that I have to clear things with him over my son." Katarina hated that Theodore was in charge of Henry when he was not his father but because of the way things were, it was how it was.

"I understand that, Your Highness. Maybe things will change." Mickie said before she stopped herself. She always liked Katarina and knew that Katarina was still in love with Jonathan. She wanted her to be happy that was one reason she told the King everything that happened between them.

"I do not see how but I wish they would." Katarina looked out at the garden. "I wish he was not dead. Even if we can not be together, I wish he was alive."

"I know you wish that." Mickie wanted to tell Katarina that Jonathan was alive but she knew the King would not like that.

"Anyway, I guess we live and move on." Katarina said just as Prince Theodore walked up.

"Prince Theodore." The guard announced.

"Princess, will you walk with me?" He asked her.

"Of course." Katarina took his arm and they started walking.

"Princess, I know you are upset about things. I can only apologize to you." He said as they walked. "I am sorry I went to the Emperor and told him to make sure Jonathan did not come back. I am sorry that you hate that I sent Henry away. But that is how it is done. Princes need to be take care of, to have schooling and be looked after by a governess."

"I get that. I know how things work. I am a Princess."

"Yes, you are. But you have to look at things from my view point. You committed adultery with someone. I am raising your son with that person and not telling anyone that he is not my son. I am making the sacrifices here. Therefore, I get to make the decisions."

"Fine. I agree. Now, if you will excuse me. I have things to do." Katarina curtsied to him and left with her Ladies.

Theodore sighed once she had left. He felt bad for things but he was not sorry. With Jonathan gone, Katarina was his as was Henry. He had never been in love until he had fallen in love with her. He wanted her to love him back but he knew she was still in love with her knight even though he was dead. But he also knew that Katarina did have feelings for him but they changed once she realized his part in Jonathan's death.

"Your Highness, Duke of Linwood." The guard announced.

"Your Highness." The Duke said.

"Your Grace." Theodore said to him. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to let you know that I have heard rumors that King Christopher is making plans to storm the castle and take Henry and Katarina."

"I do not believe rumors. This castle and the castle where Henry is, is protected. No one can storm them."

"I hope you are right Your Highness. So, what is going on with you?"

"Katarina found out I asked the Emperor to make sure Jonathan died."

"I am sure that did not go well."

"It did not. She hates me now. John, I love her more than I thought I would. I never expected to fall in love once I was married to her. But I did and now she hates me because I got jealous and asked the Emperor to kill someone."

"She will get over it. She is your wife and that will not change. Plus her knight is dead. She will never be with him again. So, it will just be a matter of time before she loves you."

"I hope so. I know she is angry that I sent Henry away too. But I want him to have the best and sending him where he is will accomplish that."

"Just give her some time. This will soon be forgotten."

"I do hope so."

Theodore and the Duke continued to walk and talk about the rumors. Theodore did not believe that the King would do anything. With Mertican and Summerton as their allies, no one would mess Timberland. The King had no chance.

King Christopher summoned his troops and they began to make their way to Huntington Castle. His plan was to have Lady Mickie arrange a meeting between Katarina and Jonathan. He planned to have his troops camped nearby while the meeting was going on. The troops made their camp and the King told Jonathan about the meeting he would have with Katarina. Lady Mickie knew it was time to talk to Katarina about things.

"Your Highness." Mickie said walking in the Princess's chambers.

"Yes, Lady Mickie?" Katarina asked.

"There is someone who wants you to meet them in the stables."

"Who might that be?"

"Sir Jonathan."

"What? That is not possible. He is dead." Katarina couldn't believe that Mickie was doing this. Why would she tell her Jonathan was alive?

"Your Highness, I was not sure how to tell you. I have a friend who lives in Timberland. Sir Jonathan was wounded and taken to the home of a friend. When Prince Theodore realized he was still alive, he had him hidden. He has known that Jonathan was alive for months."

"Why did you not tell me this sooner?" Katarina knew that Mickie knew how much she loved him and she kept this from her.

"I was not sure if I should. You had grieved for him and I did not want to add stress to you."

"You should have told me." Katarina was not sure how to feel. She was angry that Lady Mickie kept this from her but she was excited that Jonathan was alive.

"I know, Your Highness. He is waiting in the stables."

"I am going. Make sure you, Lady Maria, Lady Layla, and Lady Melina watch and make sure no one sees."

"Of course Your Highness." Mickie knew of the King's plan. His plan was for Katarina to led Theodore to his death because of his knowledge that Jonathan was alive and did not tell her.

Katarina made her way to stables. She did not know what to expect. She was happy he was alive but did not know how he would be. Would he be like before?

Jonathan waited in the stables and it reminded him of last time. He had remembered some more of his life but all that mattered was the King was going to help him be with Katarina. He saw Katarina walk into the stables.

"I am happy that you came." He said stepping out of the shadows.

"John, you are alive." She hugged him. "I thought you were dead."

"I know. I am sorry that you did. I did not know until the King told me."

"The King?"

"King Christopher of Northland. He has been taking care of me."

"What? I thought Prince Theodore had you hidden from me." Katarina was confused at things.

"He did but the King took me from him so I could get better. The Prince did not want me better."

"It does not matter now. The only thing that matters is you are alive." She hugged him.

"I have missed you so much." He hugged her back. "The King has told me some of what has happened."

"You know Henry is your son."

"Yes. But he is not here, is he?"

"No. Theodore sent him to another castle to be schooled and be with the governess. I did not want that but I was given no say in the matter."

"I know. Do not worry. The King is going to help us leave and take Henry with us."

"But I can not leave. I am the Princess. I am married whether I want to be to him or not."

"The King has a plan for us to be together."

"What?"

"The King's armies are getting ready to storm the castle. They plan to kill the Prince and all men who are here. I will take you away from here and we will go get Henry and be gone."

"The King is going to kill Theodore?" Katarina was shocked.

"Yes."

"So what is the plan?"

"You lead The Prince to his death." He replied.

"I am not sure I can."

"I know you do not want that. But if he is alive, we can not be together. Katie, I love you and I want us to be together with our son."

"I want that too but I am not sure I can stand by and let Theodore die. The King will then go after my family next. I can not let him kill my brother."

"He only wants Timberland. He does not want Mertican."

"He does. He wants it all."

"Katie, I do not want to waste our time talking about the King. I will do my best to stop him from killing Theodore and going after your family but I want us together and we can not be if Theodore is alive."

"I know that. I do not want to waste our time either." She kissed him. "I do not want to think of anything but you and me."

As they were together, they did not know the King was watching. He knew his plan was coming together. All he had to do was storm the castle in a few days and everything would be in place. Now that Katarina knew that Jonathan was alive, the King was certain she would help him.

Please Review!


	21. Chapter 21

While Katarina and Jonathan were together, the King met Lady Mickie outside.

"You did well, Mickie. It is only a matter of time before everything we wanted is ours and you are my queen."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"We are so close and I could not have done this without you. You deserve to be my queen."

"I can not wait for that." She kissed him as their plan was coming together.

Lady Mickie did not know that Lady Melina had heard everything. She knew that Lady Mickie had betrayed the Princess. That was something she never saw coming. She wondered if she should tell the Princess. She knew the Princess was happy that Jonathan was alive but she needed to know the plan that the King and Mickie had. She would tell her but she would wait until she came back to her chambers after seeing Jonathan.

"Katie, the King plans to storm the castle in a few days. I wanted to tell you so you would be prepared but you need not worry. I promise nothing will happen to you." Jonathan said to her as they laid together.

"I know you will protect me but I am not sure I can stand by and let Theodore be killed. I do not know what to do."

"Katie, I know you are confused because you would never hurt anyone. But this is the only way we can be together."

"I know." She knew he was right. This was the only way they could be together but she did not want anyone to be hurt. She hoped that she could figure out some other way. She did not want Theodore killed no matter how angry she was with him. "How long can you stay with me?"

"I can stay as long as you want me to. The King knows where I am and he is okay with it. He knows how I feel about you."

"For tonight, let us forget everything and be together."

She kissed him again. She did not want this night to end. She was worried it was a dream and he was really dead. She thought what he had said. The King was going to storm the castle. She had no idea what would happen.

Morning came and Jonathan made his way back to where the army was. Katarina went back to her chambers. She was happy that he was alive but she was not sure how to feel about what he had told her. King Christopher was going to storm the castle and kill Theodore. Katarina hated that Theodore was a part of everything that happened with Jonathan but she did not want him to die.

"Your Highness, I must speak with you." Lady Melina said to her.

"What is it, Lady Melina?"

"I overheard Lady Mickie last night with King Christopher. She has been having a love affair with him. She helped him with his plan for everything. He promised to make her his queen. She has betrayed you."

"Are you sure? Lady Mickie has been my main lady for years."

"Yes. I am so sorry. She is not who you thought."

"I am stunned by this but it explains why she never told that Jonathan was alive when she knew he was."

"Yes. Your Highness, What are you going to do?"

"Well Lady Mickie is committing treason so, she should be put to death. Please go tell Prince Theodore I wish to speak with him."

"Yes, Your Highness." Lady Melina curtsied to her and left the room.

"Your Highness, did your meeting go well?" Lady Mickie asked coming into the room.

"Yes. It was very informative." Katarina said.

"I am glad. Are you going to run away with Jonathan?"

"I am not sure yet but I think so."

"Prince Theodore." The guard announced.

"Your Highness, you wanted to speak with me."

"Yes, Your Grace. Leave us please." Her ladies curtsied and left the room.

"What did you need?"

"I have found out that Lady Mickie has been having a love affair with King Christopher. They are plotting to take over the castle."

"She has been with the King?"

"Yes."

"This is unacceptable. She will be put to death for treason."

"I agree. The sooner, the better."

"It will be done." Theodore bowed and left the room.

Katarina knew this was the way it was suppose to go. Mickie being with the King was the highest form of treason so she would be beheaded. She knew that Theodore would write Randal and let him know of Mickie's treason. She wondered if she should tell Theodore what Jonathan told her but she was torn. She was torn by her love for Jonathan and her feelings and loyalty to Theodore.

Katarina's Ladies in waiting were soon back in her chamber and they were sewing. It wasn't long before the guards came to take Mickie to the tower.

"Lady Mickie of Mertican, you are hereby arrest for High Treason." The guard said as she was arrested.

"Your Highness, I did not commit treason." Mickie said as the guards arrested her.

"We have witnesses and statements that say you are having a love affair with King Christopher. That is High Treason."

The guards took her to the tower to await trial. She knew that someone must have seen her with the King. She never thought she would be caught after all, she and the King had been having their fling for two years.

"Lady Melina, you are hereby promoted to my main lady in waiting. Lady Maria will take your place, Lady Layla will take hers and Lady Gail will be promoted from court." Katarina said to them.

"Yes, Your Highness." Lady Melina curtsied. Melina knew this promotion was good for her but she did feel bad that Mickie had to die for it. But Mickie was the one who committed treason not her.

It was not long before news of Mickie's treason reach King Christopher. He hoped that she would not reveal their whole plan. He knew she was going to be executed but he hoped she would not tell. She had only been a pawn in his ultimate plan. One that would be revealed soon.

"We need to storm the castle tonight. If Mickie tells our plan, everything is ruined." King Christopher said to his army.

"Yes, Your Majesty." The Count said.

Katarina knew she had to save everyone she cared about and as she thought about things, she realized that she needed to do. She knew the King's army was getting ready to storm the castle which meant they were close to the castle. She got Lady Melina to help her dress and she soon headed to where they were.

"Your Majesty, Princess Katarina is here to see you." The Count said to him.

"Show her in." The King wondered what the Princess wanted. It was unlike her to come there. "Princess Katarina, what can I do for you?"

"I want to save everyone from what is to come. Tell me how I can do that."

"It is easy Princess. If you want Theodore, Jonathan, and Randal to live, then divorce Theodore and be my queen."

"What?" Katarina was shocked by this. It was not what she thought.

"You should have been my wife to begin with. By marrying me, we will rule Northland and have a strong hold on Summerton, Mertican and Timberland."

"That is what you want for keeping both alive or only one."

"Oh, Princess. The time has come to chose. Only one will live. Who do you chose your husband, Prince Theodore or your one true love, Sir Jonathan."

"I will marry you if you promise both will live as well my brother. You know the power you will have by marrying me."

"Done. Now, how do you think to get out of your marriage to the Prince?"

"I do not know."

"I will talk to him and tell him if he wants you and Henry to live, he will agree to the divorce."

"How do I know you will keep your word and not kill them once you get what you want?"

"You do not. You must make a choice. Marry me and they might live or do not and take the consequences of what is to come. The choice is your Princess."

"I will marry you."

"Excellent." The King hurried to the castle to tell Theodore. He wanted everything done soon. He had no intention of keeping his word to her. Jonathan might live because he was not important but Theodore would die.

Please Review!


	22. Chapter 22

King Christopher arrived at the castle and was announced to the Prince. Theodore wondered why the King would be there.

"Your Majesty, what can I do for you?"

"I want your wife. I want you to divorce her and then she will become my wife."

"Why would I agree to that?"

"If you want Katarina and Henry to live, you will agree."

"I do not think you will do that. You want Katarina. You would not kill her." Theodore walked over to where the King was. "You will not do anything."

"I would kill you." Just as he said that, he stuck his knife into Theodore's side. "I always get what I want and I want your wife. You are nothing."

The King left without a word. He knew Theodore was dying and no one was there to save him. Theodore made the mistake of sending away his guards. Once Theodore was dead, he would marry Katarina and he would gain the power she had as the Emperor's daughter and the Prince's wife. Sir Jonathan would be made to understand that he would stay on as her protector. The King had no problem if his wife wanted another for he surely would take one too. It would be a beneficial arrangement for everyone.

Lady Melina was walking by the council room when she saw Prince Theodore on the floor. She rushed to him and saw that he was bleeding. She yelled for the guards who in turn went to get help. Melina pressed some cloth against the wound hoping to stop it from bleeding. The physicians rushed in and continued to try to stop the bleeding.

"Your Highness." Lady Maria said coming in.

"Yes, Lady Maria." Katarina asked.

"Prince Theodore has been stabbed. The physicians are trying to save him."

"Thank you." Katarina quickly made her way to her husband's chambers. She saw the physicians trying to stop the bleeding.

"Your Highness." One physician said walking up to her.

"Is he okay?" Katarina knew that King Christopher did this.

"He was seriously wounded. We are trying to stop the bleeding. It is grave and I am not sure he will survive. It might be better if you wait outside and we tell the news."

"Thank you. I will do that." Katarina headed into the other room to wait for news on her husband. She knew now that the King had no intention of keeping his word to her. She would have to make her own plan.

Katarina waited for hours it seemed for news on Theodore. She did not want him to die. She had sent word to her brother about what happened. She hoped he would come.

"Your Highness." The physician said coming out.

"Yes."

"I am very sorry. We could not save him. The wound was fatal. I am very sorry."

"Thank you." Katarina said quietly. "May I see him?"

"Of course Your Highness."

Katarina walked into the room and saw Theodore in the bed. She walked over to him and sat down.

"Leave us please." Everyone left the room leaving Katarina with Theodore. "I am very sorry about everything. The King will pay for this and all he has done. Theodore, just know that my time with you was not unhappy. Yes, I was mad at you about what happened but the rest of the time here was nice. Wonderful sometimes, you were so kind to me. I know it was horrible what I did and the fact that Henry is not your son. But I do have feelings for you in fact, I know I do love you in a way. But we were not meant to be. Our time is done but know that the King will pay for this."

Katarina did not stay much longer. The physicians and everyone came to take him away. Katarina knew she would now marry the King but she would make him pay for everything.

"Katarina, are you well?" Randal asked walking up to her. He had ridden all night to get to her.

"He is dead. King Christopher did this. He approached me and said if I divorce Theodore and marry him, he will not go after anyone. I believe him and agreed to his terms but he killed Theodore."

"Katarina, why would you agree to that?"

"I was trying to save everyone. King Christopher was planning to storm this castle and kill Theodore. I thought I could stop it."

"How do you know this?"

"Jonathan is alive. He came to see me and told me."

"He is alive?"

"Yes. Lady Mickie will be executed for treason. She was working with the King."

"She was?"

"She had a love affair with him."

"Katarina, I will gather armies from all the countries and we will stop King Christopher."

"I have a plan. I will marry him and kill him on the wedding night. I will not let anyone else die."

"Can you really kill someone?" Randal knew she did not have it in her to kill someone.

"I can to protect you, Henry, Jonathan, our kingdoms and our family."

"Lady Dena is soon to give birth. I have to go back to be there."

"I know. Once Theodore is buried next to his parents, I will marry the King. He will be dead soon." Theodore's father was killed during the war and his mother was grief stricken and soon died.

"Okay. I will support you in this. Katarina, be careful." Randal kissed her on the head and left. He knew her mind was made up.

Katarina helped make the necessary arrangements for Theodore. She was going to make her plan work. She was not the helpless female the King obviously thought she was. She headed to the castle to see the King.

"Your Highness. I understand Prince Theodore is dead." The King said when she arrived to see him.

"You know he is."

"Now, we can marry."

"I have some conditions we need to talk over before that."

"Fine. Let's talk."

"If I marry you, I want my son to come here and be with me in my castle."

"Done."

"I want Sir Jonathan to be my bodyguard again."

"Done and for the record, you are free to be with him in every way. I do not care if you lay with him. The only thing I want from you is your power. The power you hold as the Princess of Mertican and the wife of Prince Theodore of Timberland. I will ask for an heir but my main goal is your power."

"My last condition is the safety of my family. My brother, his children, my mother, my son, and Sir Jonathan. Do you agree?"

"Yes. We are in agreement."

"Great."

"We will be married in three days. Once the Prince is laid to rest. I will marry you. Your son will join you at my castle. We will rule Northland and Timberland together. Henry is next in line for the throne of Timberland. As his mother, you will rule until he can. I will help you do that."

"Done." Katarina quickly left and was shown to Jonathan.

"Katarina, what happened?"

"Theodore is dead. I made a deal with the King. I am going to marry him. He will bring Henry here. We can be together without any guilt. We can be with Henry. He promised the safety of my family."

"Is there more, Katie?"

"Yes." She hugged him and whispered her plan to him.

"Be careful and know I will help you." He whispered back to her.

"I must go and prepare for everything with Theodore."

She kissed him and left. She knew her plan would work. The King had no idea she was not naïve as he thought. She could be ruthless after all she was the daughter of Emperor Robert of Mertican. A man everyone feared who was ruthless and unforgiving.

Two days later, Katarina was getting ready to marry the King. Only Jonathan and Randal knew her plan for him. She did not trust her ladies after Mickie. She did not think Melina would betray but she was not sure about Maria, Layla, or Gail. The King had Henry brought to her as per their agreement.

"Your Highness, his Majesty, King Christopher." The guard said.

"Your Majesty." Katarina curtsied to him.

"Leave us please." The King said to her ladies. "I wanted to let you know that your ladies will no longer be your ladies."

"What?"

"You may keep one of them but the others are to be executed."

"Why?"

"I do not want them here. I am King and what I say goes."

"Fine. I will keep Melina."

"Alright. The rest will be executed." The King quickly left and informed his guards to take Lady Maria, Lady Layla and Lady Gail to the tower for execution.

Katarina was stunned by this. She hoped that he would wait until after their wedding to execute them because by then he would be dead and she could save them. However, they were executed that day. She wanted now more than ever to kill him.

She had been informed that Randal had a son. She knew that his son was next in line for the throne of Mertican. She began to plan how she would kill the King.

Now that he had a son, Randal was determined to keep the King from everything. He gathered his army and the armies of Summerton and Timberland together and they began to march toward Northland. They would storm the castle and kill everyone but Katarina, Jonathan and Henry.

Please Review!


	23. Chapter 23

Katarina prepared to marry the King. She was doing what she had to do to save her family. She had a plan and she hoped it work.

"You look beautiful." Lady Melina as she helped Katarina get dressed.

"Thank you. I look like a princess but I hate who I am marrying." Katarina replied.

"Is this the only way?'

"Yes. I am going to marry King Christopher and do whatever I have to do for my family."

They soon headed to where the ceremony would take place. King Christopher was smug that he had seemingly beat everyone and gotten what he wanted. He was marrying Katarina who he knew had no experience ruling and had no business ruling. She was naïve and had been sheltered. She would willingly let him rule everything.

He smiled when he saw her coming down the aisle. She had always been his destiny and now things were exactly like they should be. They said their vows and the priest announced them man and wife.

After a lavish reception, they headed to a private castle not that far from the main castle for their honeymoon. As per the agreement Henry went with them with the governess and Jonathan went as Katarina's bodyguard. The King also took a few of his bodyguards.

"Here we are my love, our honeymoon." Christopher said to her when they were in the bed chamber.

"Here we are." She replied. She did not want to have to be with him but in order for her plan to work she had to be.

"I know you are not scared or a virgin, so do not play that game. You were not a virgin on your first wedding night anyway now where you?" He walked over to her. "I know you were with Jonathan before your wedding. In fact, I know you were with him last night. The point is we are married and we will consummate our marriage."

"Fine, we will but first we should have something to drink." She went to pour them some wine. She saw that he was not looking at her but toward the window. She got out the poison and placed it in the glass. "Here we go."

She gave him the one with the poison and watched as he drank it. She drank hers also.

"Now, it is time to consummate our marriage." He looked at her with lust filled eyes.

"Fine." She said as she began to undress. Once she had taken everything off, she moved to the bed and laid down.

He got undressed and made his way over to the bed with her. He laid down beside her and soon began kissing her. He began to slowly enter her. They continued until both had reached their point. Once they had he moved to lie beside her.

She hoped the poison would take affect soon. It should as it was deadly once it was ingested. She laid there silently and it was then that she heard it. She heard him stop breathing.

She looked over and saw that he was indeed dead. She smiled as she got up. She got dressed and headed out. She went out to the living room and saw the guards there.

"Is everything alright Your Highness?" One of the guards asked her.

"Yes, the King needs some rest. He was not feeling well. You can head outside and stand guard."

"Yes, Your Highness." The two guards left and headed outside leaving Katarina and Jonathan in the room.

"Did you do it?" John asked once the guards were gone.

"I did. I killed him. It will not be traceable. It will seem that he died from heart issues." She replied walking over to the window. "It is strange. I thought I would be horrified that I could kill someone but I do not. I feel relief that he is dead."

John sighed and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her.

"You deserve to feel relief. He was going to kill everyone. You know that."

"I do." She turned to face him. "Tell me I did the right thing."

"You did the right thing." He leaned forward to kiss her. As he kissed her, it turned passionate and she led him upstairs into another room.

The next morning Katarina played up that the King had died in his sleep. The guards took him back to the castle and everyone followed. Katarina knew now that the King was dead, The Emperor which was her brother was ruler over everything. She knew that everything would be okay now. Once they were at the castle, she was shocked when Randal arrived with the army.

"Brother." She replied meeting him.

"What happened?" He asked her.

"I did what I said would. I got rid of the King now we can all have some peace." She smiled.

"How did you do that without fighting a war?" He laughed. He had been prepared to battle to save everyone but she had managed to do that without it.

"I just did what any woman would do. Now he is dead and you can rule."

Randal had to smile at that. He was now the Soveign Ruler over all the land. He controlled everything and now things would be done the way he felt they should.

Please Reivew!


	24. Chapter 24

Final Chapter of Captive Hearts. Its a very short chapter. I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Everyone rejoiced when they heard the news of King Christopher's death. Now the kingdoms could have the peace they so desired. Emperor Randal made sure the people knew they came first. He ruled Mertican, Summerton, Northland and Timberland. But he chose to rule Mertican and Summerton. He was married not long after to Lady Dena who had given him a son. He was overjoyed at having a son, Prince Randal Matthew James. He had Princess Mary brought from where she was to live in the castle with him and his wife.<p>

After the death of King Christopher, Queen Katarina took over ruling Northland and Timberland. Randal agreed for her to marry Jonathan. Once they were married, he became King of Northland and Timberland. Since he was royal by marriage and Katarina was royal by blood she was the actual ruler but by law no female could rule a country. Therefore, Jonathan ruled under her flag. She was happy that now she and Jonathan were together with Henry like they should have always been.

"So, are you happy with things?" Emperor Randal asked Queen Katarina as they walked the grounds of Huntington Castle.

"I am. Thank you brother for allowing me to marry Jonathan."

"I knew it was what you wanted and after everything you deserve happiness." Randal hugged his sister. "I love you Katarina."

"I love you too brother." She replied with a smile.

"Things are finally as they should be."

They walked around the garden and then headed back to the castle. Once dinner was over, Katarina retired to her suite with Jonathan. Henry, Mary, and RJ were with the baby nurse.

"I am so happy that we are finally together." Katarina said as they were lying in bed after being together.

"I am too. Katie, I love you and I always will." He looked into her blue eyes. "We have been through so much and now we can put it behind us."

"Yes we can. We can be a family with Henry and any other little one who comes along." She laughed before kissing him.

"I love you." He said again to her.

"I love you." She kissed him again. They spend the rest of the night being together.

Finally everything worked out like it should have. Randal was Emperor and had a son like he always wanted. Katarina was finally married to the man she loved and they were raising their son together. Through all the pain and death that had filled their lives, fate had finally brought them happiness. Now their captive hearts were set free.

Please Review!


End file.
